One Hundred Years
by Iscanox
Summary: He was a cheeky fluffball intent on causing mischief and forced her to act as tail-warmer more often than not, but she found it endearing and in the end he always did make it up to her, one way or the other. Nishiki was clever like that. NishikixOC [Drabble-series] [Starts pre-game]
1. Unus

" _It was a well-known legend in my village, the tale of the fox spirit living atop the mountain._ "

* * *

He was cute, she admitted to herself, relieved her face was cooperative and her cheeks remained pale and not stained with red.

 _Very cute…_

It had been a whim, a sudden curiosity that had brought her to the mountain shrine that night. Her grandmother had once again told her the story of the mountain and it's mysterious spirit, and she hadn't been able to resist the temptation to find out if it was true.

In a sense, it was, because the man sitting by the shrine – he looked lonely, she noted sadly – most definitely held the features of a fox, a pair of fluffy ears atop his head and what she presumed was the tip of a tail peeking out behind his form. However, that was just it. Apart from those features, he looked almost as human as she did.

But then, she realized, no variation of the story actually claimed the 'fox' spirit was that of just a fox.

Her curiosity sated for the moment, she nodded to herself before quietly leaving, unaware the man had known she'd been there the entire time.

* * *

 _Floofy floofball Nishiki Drabble series. Begins before Fire Emblem Fates in an AU of sorts, goes on into the the Revelations route, with a few AU chapters showcasing the other what if routes, and will have an epilogue at the end._

 _Planned to be 100 chapters, thusly the title, even if one drabble doesn't equal one year._

 _All chapters directly relating to the plot will be marked with a spoiler warning at the top so you can skip them if you don't want spoilers. There won't actually be too many of these, so don't worry too much._

 _Chapters merely mentioning or containing other characters from Revelations (As in, characters from either country) will only have a spoiler warning if it mentions backstory revealed through plot. The OC rocking out with floof #2 (Flannel) is therefore not considered a spoiler, nor is her rocking out with Aqua or Lobster Lord, unless it mentions plot related backstory for someone._

 _Drabbles will be between 100-400 words on average (True drabbles are 100 words or less, so I'm being kind here ;; ) with the occasional longer chapter thrown into the mix._

 _Initial batch is of 5 chapters to give you something to read, and the fic will be updated with a new chapter every day (please yell at me if I forget)._

 _Mostly fluff, occasional angst and some comedy thrown in. Considerably less darker than the game._

 _Oh, and this will contain skinshipping actions such as breathing near each other and maybe even *gasp* HOLDING HANDS, BE WARNED IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE DIRTY._


	2. Duo

" _She made the loneliness a lot easier to bear… Though she didn't know that in the beginning."_

* * *

He liked to watch her. While he realized that it no doubt sounded strange, even creepy, he found himself intrigued with her. She'd walk up the mountain to his shrine and she'd stay in the shadows of the trees for hours, just silently watching. So he thought it reasonable that he'd do the same.

The only real difference was that she never noticed his presence. He didn't blame her though, as she lacked his acute sense of smell and hearing, but he found it a bit funny regardless. Almost as if it was a game and his victories were more than hers.

While he enjoyed winning their game – even if only one of them knew of it – he silently hoped she'd dare to approach him one day, to speak to him.

He was far too afraid that she'd run if he tried to approach her first.


	3. Tres

" _He was… very beautiful, I thought to myself a lot. Too beautiful… Even though I didn't know him, it made me want to keep him away from the world."_

* * *

"Is it true you went to the shrine?"

She blinked, staring at her friend in confusion. She'd never told anyone where her trips were to, she doubted anyone would believe her anyway and if they asked she'd usually answer she went looking for herbs or similar things.

But now someone was asking her if she had been to the shrine, and she found herself not quite willing to tell anyone the truth.

So for the first time in her life, she lied to her friend.

"I did go there, as I was curious, but…" she trailed off, shaking her head. Her friend grinned knowingly and let out a chuckle. "No fox, huh?"

"No fox at all."

And if she began to visit the woods a bit more often after that, no one noticed.


	4. Quattuor

" _The first time she spoke to me… I could hardly breathe! It was really embarrassing, but I had never spoken to a human before… Don't tell anyone I said that!"_

* * *

"H…Hello…"

Her words were soft, quiet and hesitant, but she'd mustered up her courage and he almost wanted to congratulate her. He settled on a comforting smile instead, comfortably seated on a step of the stairs leading inside. He silently hoped she didn't notice the way his hands were trembling or the way his breath had hitched when she'd approached him.

A moment of awkward silent went by before she cleared her throat.

"Are you… are you the fox spirit from… from the stories…?"

He was confused then, because he wasn't really aware there were stories about him, but eventually nodded. His lips tugged upwards even more and he grinned, and if a fang of his showed, she impressively enough didn't react to it.

"Nee, nee, what's your name? I'm Nishiki!"

A hesitant and small smile met his grin, and he vowed to remember her name from that day onwards.

He didn't know it then, but the human named Kagami would become one of the most precious people in his life.


	5. Quinque

" _I'm not sure when exactly it started, but eventually I found myself going to see him every day I could, and we'd talk for hours and hours about everything and nothing."_

* * *

Kagami found herself laughing softly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You didn't _really_ chase a dog up a tree, did you?"

But Nishiki assured her that yes, he did in fact scare a dog into running up a tree, even if it was just a small one. The thought was quite funny to her, as she was far more used to seeing cats chased up trees as they were far more agile and capable climbers.

Still, it made for a funny image in her head, regardless of whether he exaggerated or not. She'd noticed fairly fast that Nishiki enjoyed talking quite a lot, especially when it came to telling her about his various exploits and adventures, and she didn't mind it. She liked listening to his voice, though she'd never admit such a thing out loud, as it was embarrassing enough even buried deep in the corners of her mind.

"So then, what happened afterwards?"

As he continued his story, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face even if she wanted to.


	6. Sex

" _Apparently she only had a few friends… I didn't really understand why, because even if she was a bit messy and she didn't have perfect hair or a perfect body, she was very kind and clever…"_

* * *

Her room was messy, he admitted, but he could see somewhat of a method to her madness. All of her dirty clothes were in one pile, all her books were spread across the floor near the bed – she probably fell asleep while reading a lot, he figured – and most of her other things were mostly on the shelves, though perhaps in need of a dusting.

Still, it was an endearing room, very fitting for her, he noted. It didn't feel as homey as he expected, but he assumed it had to do mostly with the fact that she didn't seem to spend too much time there during the day.

It wasn't until later that evening when she snuck him back out of the village and to the shrine that he realized the possible implications of the whole thing.

Had she invited him as a friend – they'd known each other for months now, but just how close were they, he wondered – or… as something else?

He couldn't quite stop his cheeks from dusting with red.

Humans were confusing, he thought.


	7. Septem

" _At some point… I began to think of him as not just my friend, but someone I could depend on, and truly trust from the bottom of my heart. I'd hesitate to call it a crush, though… it was… deeper than that, I think."_

* * *

Her grandmother passed away. Her parents were mourning, as was she, but Kagami couldn't cry like they did. She wanted to, but she knew that her parents – especially her mother – needed someone to be strong for them. So when her mother couldn't bring herself out of bed, she put a smile on her face and took over her mother's shift at the local store for the day. When her father didn't have the energy to cook dinner, she rolled up her sleeves and served her family the best meal she could make.

But when she wanted to lie down and cry, her mother still hadn't gotten out of bed and her father was busy working overtime to make up for his missed work.

So she dragged herself out of her room, down to the local store and worked well until evening, too out of it to really notice the hooded visitor that waited for her outside of the store.

When she finally left, the figure seemingly whisked her away and when she gathered her bearings and realized where she was, the tears simply wouldn't stop.

He didn't ask what was wrong, didn't try to tell her everything was fine and just let her cry for as long as she needed to.

She felt as if something changed between them that night, but she wasn't sure what just yet.


	8. Octo

" _It's funny… she didn't even know I was cursed. I guess they didn't put that part in the story, haha… In the end though, she freed me. But you know… I didn't really mind being cursed if it meant having her as a friend…"_

* * *

He'd felt the curse fade, day by day as her visits grew more frequent. Perhaps it was the time they spent together. Maybe it was because she always found little ways to improve the shrine or cleaning it. He wasn't sure, and to be truthful he didn't care at the time, because while he felt elated that he would regain his freedom, he knew that he'd be obligated to return to his village and that meant he had to leave Kagami behind.

He didn't quite want that. She'd become precious to him – more so than he realized at times – and he knew the distance was too far between his village and hers for him to keep visiting her.

It was a dilemma he hadn't quite solved yet, and he wasn't looking forward to the day when he'd have to make the choice between his village and his friend.

Because he honestly wasn't sure if he could stop himself from bringing her with him regardless of the clan's or her own will –

\- and that scared him.


	9. Novem

" _It was tough, when he left. He told me why, said it was important, but I could tell he didn't want to leave either. He promised to come back and see me, however, and I held onto that promise… that hope, and in the end…"_

* * *

"I have to leave…"

She felt cold, a frown settling on her lips and she mustered out a soft 'how come' before her voice failed.

"I've been away from my village for a long time now… and I need to return there…"

She could hear it in his voice, that while he wanted to go home, he also wanted to stay. So she managed a small smile for his sake, to try and make it easier.

"To the other fluffy foxes..?" she mumbled, watching a small smile flutter across his lips that mirrored her own. She felt a bit pleased at that.

"I'll come back to see you though, I promise! It might… it might take a while, but I'll come see you, so… will you wait for me?"

She would, he knew that, but she understood that he needed to hear it for himself, so she let her smile grow bigger before interlocking her pinky with his.

"I'll wait for you."


	10. Decem

" _I was elected as clan head, something I'd expected if I ever returned, but I found it to be more troublesome than anything at the time… It meant obligations, responsibility and a lot of work… so I didn't get to see her for quite some time."_

* * *

He sighed again, well aware that his grandfather was unamused by his behavior, but too lost in thoughts to really care.

 _I want to see her…_

"Nishiki! Pay attention!"

A rolled up piece of paper hit the back of his head and he lost his balance, his elbows sliding off the table and his chin hitting it roughly. Nursing his now sore chin, he let out a huff and sent his grandfather a displeased look, his tail twitching.

His grandfather sent him a glare, but his expression seemed to soften a little bit as Nishiki's ears dropped and his expression soured.

"I miss her, Ojii-sama…" he mumbled, sighing once again. "I know that I'm responsible for the clan now. I understand that… But… you've always told me that when a person helps you, you should repay them properly, and that… that you should treasure your friends."

"Nishiki…"

He couldn't deny the guilt he felt, and he knew it was making him a bad clan leader.

"Maybe… maybe you should've picked someone else, Ojii-sama…"

 _Because I'm not sure I can be the clan leader you want me to be._


	11. Undecim

" _I think my parents noticed I was unhappy when he was gone. I'd keep visiting the shrine every day, and I'd leave a flower there. It helped me deal with the wait, somehow, made it easier… But the longing to see him never really went away."_

* * *

Sometimes she'd catch herself just before calling out his name as she approached the shrine, and she'd find herself standing in silence for a while before she could bring herself to move again.

Other days she'd feel certain she caught a speck of orange in the corner of her eye and she'd turn around only to realize it was only a trick of the light and he wasn't back yet.

One of her friends kept asking her if something was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. Because if she began to speak of him, she'd end up telling her friend everything, and she wasn't sure Nishiki would be safe to return if she did.

"I'm fine."

 _But not happy._

But if she kept pretending she was, maybe she would be again.


	12. Duodecim

" _My grandfather surprised me, something he'd never done before, when he allowed me to break not just a single rule, but countless ones throughout the years… the first time however, was the one that started it all."_

* * *

His grandfather had called for him, and Nishiki was nervous because he knew he'd been performing badly as a clan leader and had disappointed a lot of his fellow Kitsune.

So when his grandfather sat him down and told him to go visit 'that girl you're always sighing about', he hadn't been sure what to think.

"But I'm the clan leader-"

"Go. You're unfit to be the clan leader as you are now. It's been months and I've seen little to no progress. Just visit the damn girl and perhaps she can smack some sense into you."

It made him blink in surprise, because when was the last time his grandfather had used foul language in front of him?

"I swear, you and your father are just the same, both senseless brats that need a woman to ground you… If Eriko-san was here…"

He laughed then, a delighted musical sound that seemed to calm his grandfather's ramblings.

"Alright, Ojii-sama. I'll go see her. Take care of the clan while I'm away?"

His grandfather huffed.

"Already have been for months."

Perhaps his grandfather wasn't so uptight after all.

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews so far! I do have over 40 chapters pre-written, so if anyone would like me to update more than once a day, let me know!_


	13. Tredecim

" _It was supposed to be more of a way to kill time than anything… but eventually I started thinking that it'd be nice to have something for him… something he could remember me by, and something that showed I cared… I had no idea he'd keep using it every single day, however… Silly fox."_

* * *

Her fingers were bandaged, and she knew she probably looked silly but really, there was no one around the see her struggle apart from a squirrel or two, and they didn't judge.

Letting out a soft curse as she pricked herself on the needle again, she shook her head firmly before continuing, confident the bandages would keep any blood from staining the fabric.

It'd been well over a year since he left, if the amount of flowers on the shrine stairs were anything to go by, but she had a good feeling in her gut. Perhaps she was being too optimistic, the feeling could mean anything, but she was sure it meant he'd be back soon.

So she struggled, because she wanted it to be done before then and with luck it would be.

 _I only have a few more stitches to make…_

"Just… a few more minutes and then… then I'll be done…" she muttered, running the needle through the fabric once more with practiced precision – when she wasn't busy pricking herself she was surprisingly skilled at sewing – now another stitch closer to finishing.

"Done with what?"

Nishiki spent the next ten minutes being scolded on why it was a bad thing to surprise someone with a needle in their hands before Kagami started crying and threw herself at him for a hug.

She refused to tell him what she was working on however, hiding it away and telling him he'd have to wait to see it.

She wasn't ready to admit it was a gift to him just yet.


	14. Quattordecim

" _I… I've been given a lot of gifts in my life, but there's not a single one I cherish more than this one. We~ll, apart from you two, I guess, haha!"_

* * *

It was a scarf. At first, he simply stared at it in confusion because _why would he need a scarf_ but when he saw the hesitant but hopeful look on Kagami's face, he melted. With a grin and a soft thank you, he now wasted little time in rolling it around his neck. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging – he found it a bit embarrassing really – but found that it was slightly troublesome how his tail kept hitting the ends of the scarf.

Kagami, ever as vigilant, let out a soft chuckle before she turned him around by the shoulders, grabbing hold of the ends and tying them together. They now stuck upwards – a fact he found mystifying and exciting all at once – and the knot ensured he wouldn't drop the scarf accidentally.

He found himself hugging her again, a grin on his lips and his ears twitching in embarrassment. He was lucky, he thought, because Kagami was a very precious friend.

 _Though sometimes I wonder… what would it be like if… if she was more than that?_

His cheeks grew red, but he convinced himself it was just because the scarf made it warmer.


	15. Quindecim

" _When he left again, I considered asking if I could go with him but… I wasn't ready to leave my parents… because I knew that if I left, chances were I wouldn't come back, and they deserved better than for their daughter to disappear without a word."_

* * *

"Will you... come visit again?" she mumbled, trying to ignore the way her chest hurt or the way her eyes stung. But really, if he'd be gone for an entire year again she figured she had good reasons to be sad.

Nishiki sent her a sad smile, but nodded firmly.

"I will. And I won't take so long this time, I promise!"

A warm feeling flooded her chest, because as he was talking he held onto the scarf around his neck with his hand, the other holding onto her own gently.

Their pinkies interlocked again and she smiled.

"Okay…"

As he turned to leave, she called out to him one more time however. When he turned around in confusion and curiosity, she threw herself at him and while she tried not to hold onto him too tightly, she knew her grip would've been hard to break if he hadn't been as strong as he was.

"Be safe… you silly fluffball…"


	16. Sedecim

" _The scarf she gave me always made me feel a bit less lonely, but it was more than that… Thanks to that scarf, everyone… W-well! It's not important just yet, haha…"_

* * *

When he had returned to his village, he was in a considerably better mood, despite how he missed Kagami already, because even though she wasn't there, he kept the scarf bundled up in his arms while he slept and put it on every morning, now with practiced ease at tying it up himself.

His grandfather seemed pleased that he was doing much better when it came to his clan leader duties and his friends and clanmates seemed elated that he was cheery again.

What Nishiki hadn't realized, however, was that everyone had their theories about the 'mysterious woman' that 'held his heart captive'.

The popular one?

A foreign princess madly in love with him, who sewed a scarf for him in secret as proof of her feelings.

When he did find out, his face stayed red for days.

* * *

 _I'm really sick at the moment, and have been for two days now, which is why I missed an update yesterday. Therefore you all get a double update today to make up for the one I missed._


	17. Septendecim

" _He kept his promise and came visiting me once a month, sometimes weekly when possible, and I guess at some point my parents realized just what I'd been getting up to… they told me to follow my heart, do what made me happy… And in the end it saved me."_

* * *

It had started off as any other morning, her parents joining her for breakfast before it was time for the three to head their separate ways. Kagami expected things to be the same the rest of the day too, however, before she had even reached the door, her mother called out to her.

"Ami-chan, have you been meeting with a boy lately?"

She froze, in confusion and in surprise all at once.

"W-what?"

Once she turned around to meet her mother's expectant gaze, she felt her cheeks grow warm as her mother sent her a satisfied smirk.

"You have. Your face says it all. Is it that handsome boy from the capital? No, no, you'd smell of horses then, I reckon… Someone I don't know, perhaps?" her mother continued, sounding oddly pleased. "You know, I put my mother through the same thing. When I met your father, I kept it a secret for _years_ before she confronted me about it. I asked her 'if you knew, why didn't you say anything sooner?' and do you know what she told me?"

Kagami shook her head, but was now paying her utmost attention to her mother. This was a story she'd never been told, and as this was about the grandmother she'd only met a few times, she felt an extra ounce of curiosity.

"She told me 'I trust you, and I know you have a good head on your shoulders. If you believe he is a good man, then I do too.' and well... Here we are. I know you've rarely met my mother, but she is a truly kind woman, I assure you. After all, even though it meant our separation, she held only blessings for our marriage."

She understood then, that her mother was telling her that she had her blessing, regardless of what she chose to do.

"… I… Thank you… I'll make you proud, I promise."

Her mother smiled.

"You've already made me prouder than you know."


	18. Duodeviginti

" _In a way… it's a good thing my grandfather was a traditional man, err… fox? Because if he hadn't been… well, I probably would've lost her."_

* * *

It had been a subtle hint, but Nishiki had noticed it easily, too attuned to his grandfather after all the time they'd spent together lately. So he'd practically flown out of the room and out of his village, taking on his fox form easily and sprinting through the woods.

He knew it wasn't guaranteed to be successful, but he was just so _happy_ because if it was then he'd get to see her every day just like he used to.

So perhaps, in his elation, he forgot the tiny detail that Kagami had never seen him in his fox form before. And perhaps he also forgot that usually one needed to slow down and that you couldn't just stop in place.

Naturally, he managed to slam right into a tree in his attempt to avoid hitting Kagami, and a moment of silence was shared between them as he blinked tiredly from the ground and she stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"N…Nishiki-kun..?"

A few seconds went by before he managed to utter a somewhat miffed 'yes', rather embarrassed at having been seen at such a shameful moment. Once she realized there was no danger, her shoulders trembled and she let out a hearty laugh, clearly amused at his predicament.

And then, just as he was about to transform back into his more human form, she uttered a sentence that would've left his cheeks far too red and so he remained as he was.

"Can I pet you?"


	19. Undeviginti

" _It's… kind of embarrassing, because I may have been the reason why he's… become so proud of his fluffy fur… It wasn't on purpose… but really… it's just so fluffy!"_

* * *

He could deny it all he wanted, it was painfully obvious to her that he was enjoying the attention she was giving him. It had started as a simple ear scratch, and his ears had been so fluffy and soft that she couldn't stop herself from running her hands across his back before she – much to Nishiki's disdain – hugged his tail. He didn't know it, but it was something she'd wanted to do for a long time, but it felt too awkward to do it when he was in his human-like form.

Now, however, Nishiki's head was comfortably settled on her lap, his paws slung over her legs and his tail curled comfortably around her back. He was a big pushover, she noted to herself, when it came to cuddles apparently.

Eventually Kagami brought up the question she'd wanted to ask for some time, however.

"Why the rush?"

He explained then, how his grandfather had given him permission, though he didn't specify for what - a fact that irked her. A moment later, however, he spoke in a tone so soft she wondered if she'd heard him wrong.

"… Come with me."

She blinked in confusion, now meeting the gaze of his human eyes – _when had he transformed?_ – and there was a determination she'd never seen before there.

The words of her mother came to her and Kagami found herself feeling both happy and cheeky, so she said:

"Only if I get to ride you back there."

The look on his face was priceless.

"Unless that's… insulting or something like that…" she added as an afterthought, as she wasn't sure if his silence was shock or something else. When he let out a chuckle a moment later which turned into full blown laughter, she let out a laugh of her own.

Even if she'd just realized how dirty her words sounded.


	20. Viginti

" _Now… another Kitsune would never ask for a ride, but you might find yourself making an exception for a human sometime, and that's okay! It's nice to feel trusted, and it's pretty fun to have someone laugh along. But… don't drop them, okay?"_

* * *

She was laughing, and it was a melodic and free sound. He loved her laugh, and even if his clanmates would laugh at him if they found out, he didn't mind. He felt warm inside, and not just from the human holding onto his neck tightly, no, it was a feeling of comfort and happiness.

He only hoped that the village would accept her, though he doubted at this point that it mattered if they did. He didn't want to leave her again, so he wouldn't. The scarf she made him smelled nice, like her, but it wasn't enough when he could have her right beside him. It provided warmth, but in comparison to her hugs it wasn't even close.

He let out a chuckle and realized, he felt more alive than he ever had before.

* * *

 _What's this? Three chapters? Well, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, go back and read chapter 18 and 19! Triple update to bring us to a nice and even 20 chapters for you all! C: I'm almost all better, and hopefully I won't be getting sick again for a long time (Heaven knows it's frustrating being hungry but feeling too tired to go make food, ergh...) so updates should be on time as usual! Thank you kindly for all the reviews and the get well wishes, and enjoy some Nishiki fluff!_

 _(Sadly only Kagami gets to enjoy literal Nishiki fluff. I sure wish I had a fluffy fox to hug in this snowy weather ;-; )_

 _~Iscanox_


	21. Viginti Unus

" _The village… well, it was interesting, seeing it for myself for the first time. The people there were all very kind, something I've been told is rare when it comes to humans… but then, no one in my village or even country knew of my presence there and the clan leader brought me himself… Still, they might've been biased, because I showered their fluffy tails in praise so much even Nishiki became jealous…"_

* * *

They stared at her for a long time before smiles and grins began spreading throughout the crowd. When they began removing their hoods – a sign of trust, Nishiki informed her quietly – she found herself somewhat stunned. She'd expected some hesitancy, maybe even disapproval, but here they were, showing her that they trusted her merely because of what Nishiki had told them of her – if he even had spoken of her?

She was touched, and she found it hard not to burst into tears. Instead she found herself grinning happily, happier than she thought she'd ever feel. Nishiki grinned alongside her, and a moment later she found herself dragged back and forth between excited fox-humans bombarding her with curious questions.

Despite the chaos, she found herself meeting Nishiki's happy gaze between the fluffy ears of one of the few shorter than her, and if she noticed the adoration in his eyes, she didn't comment on it.


	22. Viginti Duo

" _I think… I think that was when I started to realize that I truly loved her. I… I didn't say anything to her about it until later, but… I still consider it an important moment in my life."_

* * *

Ever since she had come to the village, he couldn't stop smiling. Naturally, she was temporarily moved in with one of the women, a kind motherly woman named Yuuri, as he hadn't exactly warned everyone they were possibly getting a new member of the clan.

Because Kagami was now part of their clan, despite her being a human instead of a Kitsune. She'd been accepted – he thanked his grandfather profusely for telling everyone she would possibly be arriving with him – and as such had earned her place with them. Eventually, she'd get a home of her own if she chose to ask for one, but Nishiki found himself more and more often wishing she'd move into _his_ house.

He started understanding what it meant, so when his grandfather asked him if he loved the woman, Nishiki found himself silently nodded with red-dusted cheeks rather than vehemently denying it as he might have done in the past.

He was hooked, he realized, both happy and dreading.

His father was absolutely whipped, and he wondered… would he be too?

It never really occurred to him that he already was.

* * *

 _I first started writing this series as a way of coping with my needs for floofs since Fates has yet to be released here in Europe, and while I'm hoping for an April release, I could only afford to prebook one game, and I booked conquest, so this is also my way of coping with the fact that I can't marry Nishiki haha... ;; Anyway! If we can reach 22 reviews with this chapter (thusly matching the amount of reviews to the amount of chapters) I'll start giving you double updates every day! c:_

 _I was also wondering if anyone would be interested in other drabble series' like this one but for other characters, and in that case what characters? I'm more than past halfway with this series, so I've been entertaining the idea of writing more..._


	23. Viginti Tres

" _It wasn't incredibly awkward, like most first dates are, but then again… I, clueless as I was at the time, didn't realize it was a date in the first place. Maybe that was why it went so well?"_

* * *

She didn't know he could cook so well, but it was apparently a skill quite endorsed to have in the village. It was delicious, almost heavenly – the only thing it really lacked were a few more spices, but he was sensitive to them, so she understood his reasons – and she found herself craving another two portions before she was satisfied.

Nishiki was thrilled, if the semi-permanent grin on his face was any indication, and she found herself grinning as well. It was nice, she noted, and she vowed to return the favor sometime. For the time being however, she was satisfied enough with simply spending the evening talking much like how they used to do. When the two sat outside to watch the stars and she found herself leaning her head on his shoulder, she didn't really think much of it.

When he put his arm around her to steady her – and for reasons known only to him – she considered it a sweet gesture even if her mind was screeching at her to initiate some moves of her own.

When she fell asleep and woke up for a moment after he'd put her to bed, she'd simply let out a happy sigh before falling asleep once more.

Nishiki had to sleep on his couch, but he considered it a win regardless.

* * *

 _Hello! So, I did get the 22 reviews I asked for, so you can all enjoy double updates from here on out! c: The royal princes were suggested (And Hinata!) and I have no real objection to writing for them, the exception being Marx/Xander because I don't have a good grasp on his character, but meh~ I've got a good basis thought up for Leon and Ryouma, so I'll see if I can't get a few chapters done for both, in the meantime, enjoy this double update!_

 _Suggestions are still welcome though~_


	24. Viginti Quattuor

" _She caught on after a while, but she was pretty sneaky about it. Instead of confronting me, she would make excuses and ask_ me _out under the guise of 'returning the favor'. Honestly… it sounds silly now but… it was pretty endearing."_

* * *

She reduced the spices in her food for his sake. He absolutely glowed with joy and shamelessly pulled her into a tight embrace. Honestly, if his grandfather had seen the way his tail wagged and how his ears twitched he'd surely had been scolded for being so shameless. But really, how could he _not_ show the affection he felt for her? He'd burst if he kept it hidden, and while she might not have seen what any Kitsune would have, one day he hoped she would.

Besides, she seemed to like it when his ears or his tail moved. Perhaps she thought it was 'exotic', due to her humanness, but he wasn't really sure. Rarely did she react the same way around others so part of him felt pleased at the possibility that he was the only one.

And really, there was just something so nice about being told his tail was the fluffiest and her gentle but firm scratching behind his ears left him sleepy and content.

"I'm really glad I met you, Kagami-chan…"


	25. Viginti Quinque

" _Errr… our first kiss? Well… it was certainly a tad… different from what one would expect… And… accidental, sort of. But it was sweet, I'll admit that."_

* * *

She'd stumbled, tripped over a pebble and let out a muffled squeal as the only warning before Nishiki tumbled to the ground with her, halfway turned around in an attempt to steady her. The end result was a messy tangle of limbs and Kagami found herself unable to think as her face was planted squarely onto the exposed chest of Nishiki and to her embarrassment she was struck with the thought that he smelled divine and how it was not the time to be thinking of such things.

Letting out a whine, she raised her head and met the amused eyes of her friend as he looked like he wanted to laugh. A moment passed by before she pushed herself upwards with her arms, letting out an embarrassed sigh as her cheeks grew uncomfortably warm.

Nishiki followed suit and sat up as well, but unlike her he did a bit more than simply sitting up as he pulled her close and his lips landed on hers.

At first she merely blinked in confusion, before she realized what happened and let out a surprised noise as her face grew redder.

When they separated, she found it hard to breathe, but for some reason she felt a lot happier than before.

"That's the proper way to do it, Kagami-chan, but I don't necessarily mind if you kiss my chest either."

That cheeky fox was so getting it.

* * *

 _It's officially the first of March here and so I'm... updating twenty-five minutes past midnight cause I... have nothing better to do? Yeah, let's go with that._

 _With the ideas I have and the suggestions you made, I'll be working on some drabbles and stuff for a bunch of cuties. They'll probably be shorter than this series, but I might make chapters longer to compensate. The two I will be working on to post next will be a **Takumi** drabble series and a **Leon** one, so we're going double young princes here c: After that I'll pick a couple of others if all goes well and give them some love. Who knows, by the end of it I might just have written drabbles for just about everyone :''D_

 _Have a nice night/day and enjoy tonight's double update! c:_

 _~Iscanox_


	26. Viginti Sex

" _It was nice, 'cause I was able to be a lot more open afterwards. Sure, she felt embarrassed a lot because I surprised her, but she surprised me too sometimes! This one time she-"_

* * *

He'd probably never admit it to anyone else, but Kagami was the best cuddler there in existence, he had no doubts about it. Even without a fluffy tail like him or furry ears atop her head she managed to feel soft and warm and he loved it. Most of the time, she let him get away with his clingy cuddles too, as he took her out on runs every once in a while in his fox form to make it up to her when her legs fell asleep.

What seemed to really annoy her however, was how often he managed to steal a kiss or two from her unsuspecting self every day. Some of his clanmates made it a game to bet on how many he could manage before she caught him, and the ones usually winning were betting in his favor.

But, Kagami wasn't just any human and it was only a matter of time before she tipped the scales in her favor.

It was the usual trick. She was distracted with a book and wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, so he snuck closer as silently as he could. She was outside, and thankfully the shadows were to her disadvantage as they fell behind her, so as he crept up towards her, his body cast no shadow to give him away.

And yet, when he leaned down swiftly to peck her cheek, his lips met rough paper and his nose met the scent of musty old books.

When she lowered the book and met his baffled expression, hers was one of glee and satisfaction.

"I win, cheeky fluffball."

* * *

 _Kagami: 6 Nishiki: 482_

* * *

 _EDIT:_

 _Jay: I do describe her later on, but since I honestly should've described her already, she's got long black hair and blue eyes c:_


	27. Viginti Septem

" _Whenever I cried, he either acted like a clueless dork or he became a silent pillar of support. It always made me smile again in the end though."_

* * *

She was grateful they informed her, but it didn't stop the tears from coming. She'd never get to see her parents again. Never get to introduce her mother to her new friends, to Nishiki. Her father would never stare disapprovingly at her lover or interrogate him the way he used to do to any boy she even glanced at.

Her mother would never laugh at her jokes anymore, her father would never serve her breakfast anymore and she would never, ever get to speak to them again.

It cracked her heart and while the entire village got together to try and cheer her up, she couldn't bring herself to stop crying just yet.

It wasn't until Nishiki fussed over her all week, his usual grace nowhere to be found, and managed to slam his face straight into a door in his worry before a small smile tugged at her lips.

Moments later, a big fluffy fox was draped across her lap and if anyone happened to notice how matted Nishiki's fur looked the next day, they were polite not to mention it.

Kagami was smiling again, no matter how tentative and small it was, and that put them all at ease.

* * *

 _Jay: I did edit this in last chapter, but since I wasn't sure if you saw it, I'll add it here too! Kagami has black hair and bright blue eyes! c: It's mentioned later in the story, though I admit I should've probably mentioned it earlier OTL_

* * *

 _I've got a good 10 drabbles for Takumi so far done, which is rather nice, so I might start posting those soon. Tomorrow (or later today as it's just past midnight here) I'll be shopping for more stuff for my Charlotte cosplay, which is really awesome! Charlotte is my favorite female character in Fates by far, so I'm bound to make a male avatar just for her when EU gets the game C':_

 _THAT ASIDE~~ Enjoy today's chapters and if you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I don't bite, and I don't bark either! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	28. Viginti Octo

" _I always take great care of my fur, you know! But for some reason… every single time I was about to take a bath after getting back from a fight or if I'd gotten my tail muddy, she always caught me and accused me of being dirty… And then she'd scrub me clean like I was some sort of child, honestly!"_

* * *

"… That's it, you filthy furball, you're taking a bath whether you want to or not."

Sadly, there was no room for argument in her tone, and so Nishiki found himself begrudgingly soaked to the bone in warm, bubbly water, feeling far too exposed to be really comfortable.

Well, at least until Kagami started scrubbing his fur and scratching behind his ears in that special way only she knew. So he decided to bear with it for the time being, and besides at least no one else was there to see the oversized fox squished into a far too small wood barrel full of water.

He sort of understood Kagami's insistence on him remaining in his fox form, but it was troublesome nonetheless when he much rather preferred to bathe in his human form.

Humans were far too prude, he concluded, now somewhat happier as he got to dry comfortably in the sun while drenching his lover's lap. It still irked him he wasn't allowed to switch forms, but at least he was able to get back at her somewhat.

And the brushing afterwards made it all worth it.


	29. Viginti Novem

" _He burst through the door one evening after returning from a hunting trip, and he had this almost terrified look on his face… Then when he spotted me, he looked so utterly relieved that I had to ask what had him so worried. When he mentioned he'd smelled blood, I had to excuse myself from the room to laugh and groan in embarrassment. Needless to say, after a reminder about my monthly… cycles, he refrained from overreacting like that again."_

* * *

She let out a noise of surprise, and protest, when Nishiki came flying towards her, hands moving her limbs to and fro, as if checking for injuries. When she uttered the question plaguing her mind, asking what was wrong, Nishiki uttered various ramblings and the only thing she was able to make out was 'blood' and 'danger'.

It took her a moment to decipher it's meaning, but she soon understood just what he was worried about, and it left her cheeks a scarlet red.

She'd been in the village for some time now, true, but at first her monthly period hadn't happened at all, something she attributed to stress among other things, and up until now it had been a combination of Nishiki's timing and her cycle ending that had most likely kept the fox from noticing.

And now, before _she_ even knew her period was starting, her own personal alarm clock had found out. Muttering out a swift 'I'll explain later' she rushed into the closest bathroom to deal with her little problem.

She made sure to explain that she'd appreciate it if he didn't overreact over such things and that he'd have to get used to it.

He still subtly sent her signs when her period was about to start though, something she appreciated greatly.


	30. Triginta

" _Sometimes she'd cook the entire village food. It'd start simple, but as more and more of us noticed the smell, it always ended up as a huge event each time. It's always made me very happy, because not only did the rest of the clan come to adore her, but she came to adore them too. Not as much as she adores me though!"_

* * *

"She's cooking!"

"What is she making?"

"Pork!"

"And noodles! She said she was gonna make some sort of soup!"

Various shouts of elation and joy echoed throughout the village and fox after fox filed into a line as a delicious smell spread throughout the area. Even Nishiki found himself craving his lover's cooking, but sadly even he didn't get privileges, and so he had to settle for a spot rather far back in the line. Still, he knew Kagami always made more than enough for everyone, and when he thought about it, he could technically have her cooking whenever.

He stayed in line though, because he was curious and it smelled absolutely delicious.

When he finally reached the familiar stand – which was set up purely for moments like these – and a cheeky grin covered his lips as he held his plate up into the air like it was a godsend, and really, the village would agree if he said it was.

As per usual when it came to messing with the, still unofficial, matron of the clan, the others quickly joined in and soon a good number of plates were raised towards the heavens and the entire clan chanted loudly in unison.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Kagami's face went red and she spent ten minutes muttering to and fro about 'cheeky foxes' and their 'mischievous ways'. Her tone of voice held a fondness, however, and it was obvious to everyone close enough to hear that she didn't actually mind that much.


	31. Triginta Unus

"… _I'd… rather not tell you about that…"_

* * *

It had been awkward, short, and not really as sweet as she'd read it would be in her novels. Kagami… was okay with it, however, because really, they were young – at least she assumed Nishiki was young. Kitsune did live longer lives than humans and they retained a youthful appearance much longer, so she couldn't be sure. – and inexperienced, so she hadn't expected it to be great.

That didn't make her face any less red though, and Nishiki's apologies only made her feel even more embarrassed.

"It's okay…" she mumbled, assuring her lover that she honestly wasn't upset at him. He didn't quite look like he believed her at first, or maybe he was just feeling guilty, but eventually he nodded slowly, a pout on his lips.

Of course, he didn't stay upset for long and soon a cheeky grin tugged at his lips as he made her blush again.

"We'll try again sometime, okay?"

That damn cheeky fox was sleeping on the couch for a long time to come.

* * *

 _... Yeah this chapter is referencing some rolling in the sheets. That's not what I'm here to comment on though! Sorry this is so late, Fanfiction wouldn't load for some reason (either the site was down or my internet was wacky or something idk ;;) most of today and I've been spending some quality time with my mother most of the evening. Good news is that the next two updates will be up in like... a little over an hour? So it's almost like four updates! Anyway! Enjoy the update! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	32. Triginta Duo

" _I was the one who first showed her that clearing! It's a really comfortable napping spot, though the pond is pretty cold…"_

* * *

It was peaceful, and if the sun had stayed out Nishiki probably would have kept snoozing away along with Kagami, but when a particularly large cloud covered the large orb of light in the sky, he found himself reluctantly awake. He missed the warmth it provided, as summer was ending soon and so it was growing colder each day. Sure, Kagami was snuggly fit into his arms, but she was sapping his warmth rather than the opposite.

Letting out a huff of displeasure, he tightened his grip on his lover before closing his eyes again. When he realized, nearly half an hour later, that he wasn't getting any more sleep, he found himself pouting, staring at the woman in his arms instead.

He knew she was a heavy sleeper, and while it _was_ getting colder, surely she wouldn't get sick from a few minutes of being cold… right?

Before the more reasonable part of his mind could convince the rest of his brain it was a bad idea, he'd scooped Kagami up without much hesitation and threw her into the pond. She'd let out a squeal as she woke up in midair, and moments later there was a loud splash.

Laughter bubbled past his lips, but moments later he let out a surprised noise before he was dragged into the – as he now found out – freezing water.

By the time he snapped out of his stupor and surfaced, the scalding glare sent his way made his ears droop in shame and he found himself frowning, soaked and uncomfortable as his lover scolded him loudly about why he shouldn't do things like that.

It was nothing short of karma, he decided the next day, as he woke up with his head pounding and his nose clogged, and Kagami strutted out of the house with a superior air to her, not even suffering a fever.


	33. Triginta Tres

" _He knew I loved the winter, so on the snowiest day that year, he proposed to me. Or well, the Kitsune equivalent of it, I suppose. I made sure to nail him in the face with some snow for taking so long before I answered though!"_

* * *

"I thought… the most lovely clan in the world was my own, that nothing would compare to it… but I want to correct that. A person like you is so much more lovely than even me. You're beautiful, both your heart and your appearance, and I love you… I… I want to spend the rest of my life by your side… will you let me?"

She blinked, her cheeks a flushed pink, silently going over his words in her head. She could tell from his tone of voice and the serious look in his eyes what he was really asking, but rather than the nervousness she thought she'd be feeling, a mischievous emotion bubbled forth instead.

Before Nishiki had time to realize what she was planning, she'd already scooped up a good amount of snow and smashed it into his face. The usually cheeky fox let out an undignified squawk of surprise, shaking his head back and forth to rid it of the snow. It didn't work very well and left his face sprinkled with already melting snow, but it was enough for him to see the smile she sent him.

"That's for taking so long, you stupid fluffball!"

It was the only answer he needed, and he let out a delighted laugh before scooping her up in his arms.

Kagami couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 _I totally didn't rip off 90% of his proposal from his skinship, I swear._

 _Also! Europe finally has a release date! On the 20th of May I'll finally get to be called Nohrian scum by Takumi! Until I can afford the other two paths, at least... The hype is on! I even did a costest of my Charlotte again to celebrate, though with a bad camera sadly... I'll be having a proper photoshoot at the end of the month though!_

 _c': Also, while I'll mention this again when time draws nearer, because I'm crappy at math right off the bat like this, if this story isn't finished before April, please know that between April first and April third I'll be at a convention, so I probably won't be able to update then._

 _~Iscanox_


	34. Triginta Quattuor

" _You've seen the pictures, right? She looked… divine. Left me breathless… It was just a simple kimono, but… I think what made it so special was knowing that kimono represented our bond. Ahah… but I shouldn't ramble, right?"_

* * *

Nishiki couldn't breathe. He'd always thought of her as beautiful, but something felt different about her that day. Maybe it was how she seemed almost glowing, confident with a spring in her step. Perhaps it was the way the white silk of the kimono made her black hair stand out, or the way her vibrant blue eyes glimmered.

He wasn't sure just what it was, but she looked divine and for a brief moment he considered hiding her away so no one else would see her that way.

But then she smiled at him and he found himself grinning proudly back before kissing her with all of his heart.

They were one now, and he'd truly never felt happier.


	35. Triginta Quinque

" _He started jokingly referring to me as his bride, even though I told him I wasn't a bride anymore, I was a wife. He said that the word bride fit me better because it sounded prettier. Well… he always did have a way with words."_

* * *

"Nishiki?" she called out, slowly stumbling inside their shared home, various fabrics clutched in her arms. She'd wanted to take some new measurements of his to try sewing something for him again, so when Akari, one of the clan members that were in charge of trading, had returned to the village with new merchandise from the Hoshido capital she'd bought plenty.

"Haaai, yome-chan?" his voice called from the kitchen and she managed to only sigh once at the nickname before she followed the sound of his humming. Stopping in the doorway, she stared at his form silently for a moment before he turned towards her, cheeky grin in place as usual, holding up a spoon full of… something.

A moment later when she parted her lips to ask him a question, a lovely taste assaulted her tongue as he stuck the spoon into her mouth easily. Letting out an appreciative noise she sent him a nod, watching his grin grow wider.

"I'm glad you like it, o-yo-me-san~"

Kagami did slap his face with a particularly heavy silk fabric that time, even if she did find flattering in a way.


	36. Triginta Sex

"… _I told you already not to ask me about… those things! I can explain it to you, sure, but I'm not telling you about_ my _experiences on the matter!"_

* * *

Her breaths were short puffs of air, but a few minutes passed in silence and she settled down again. Nishiki pulled her closer, his own chest moving in rhythm with hers, letting out a soft chuckle. Before he could completely ruin the moment, however, Kagami interrupted him with a quick kiss.

"Don't," was the only word she uttered before she shuffled closer to him, letting out a content sigh. Moments later she was already drifting off and while his shoulders shook a little from suppressed laughter, he soon stilled as well, and the two slept quietly until morning.

Only then did Kagami realize that maybe she should inform her partner about the whole 'safe' aspect there was to it all.

Before she started gaining weight and he said something stupid about it.

* * *

 _So, another one of these chapters huh? Well, on the note of these things, I'd like to mention something that happened in response to me posting WIPs of my Charlotte cosplay (as in, I was wearing a bra which is significant this particular time)._

 _The other day I was, for the first time in my life, sexually harassed over the internet. It was unpleasant, left me feeling very uncomfortable, and suffice to say I blocked the one harassing me and hope he never writes a word to me again. For me, it had never happened before, but it's actually rather common from my knowledge, and if it's happened to anyone reading this, let me just tell you that whoever it was is an idiot and you're an awesome person, okay?_

 _Regardless of the reasons, people have no right to harass people, sexually or otherwise, and if they do, don't be afraid of saving any evidence of it you can and sic someone at them, alright?_

 _Now, on a more positive note, have some fluffy Nishiki hugs and enjoy your day/night! C:_

 _Tomorrow will have a double-double update (4 chapters, bringing us to an even 40) to celebrate the fact that I get Fates in May and it's gonna be awesome (I'm gonna invade so many castles - assuming My Castle isn't region locked, cause then well... ;; )!_

 _~Iscanox_


	37. Triginta Septem

" _She was a force to be reckoned with when she became angry. She was a pacifist, so she didn't really like fighting, but… this one time, one of the young ones got in trouble with some poachers when she was bringing him home after he got lost. They had swords, you know… I was really worried, but…"_

* * *

By the time he reached them, one of the poachers was already knocked out and the other was cradling a broken nose with one hand, the other dangling uselessly at his side, the sleeve of his arm a dark crimson color.

Kagami was armed with a small knife, her breathing calm and her stance defensive, and she had the young boy safely behind her.

Nishiki felt a surge of pride at the sight, but wasted no time transforming and lunging at the still conscious poacher. The moment she'd realized she was safe from danger, she'd turned around to avoid the sight, kneeling down in front of the little boy.

Transforming back, Nishiki grabbed ahold of both poachers and made quick work of disposing the bodies. He knew it bothered her, but he did feel some comfort at knowing she wouldn't hesitate to defend herself when necessary.

He couldn't stand to lose her. If he did, surely he would go mad.


	38. Triginta Octo

" _Truth is… he asked me about it a few times… It was partially because he felt a bit pressured about heirs from his grandfather, but… I didn't feel ready at the time… I didn't think I'd make a good mother…"_

* * *

Kagami knew that Nishiki was thinking really hard about something. It was obvious in the way his shoulders were stiff and how his lips were tugged downwards in a thoughtful frown rather than his usual cheeky smile. It made her a bit worried, because he'd been acting this way for several days.

So when he sat her down to discuss the subject of children, she felt both relieved and uncomfortable at the same time. She knew that as the clan leader, heirs were expected of him, but they'd only been married for six months.

"… Is it Ojii-sama that wants you to..?" she asked him softly, receiving a grimace as a reply.

"Well… he definitely wouldn't mind, but… I was asking more so because I wanted…" he trailed off uncertainly. She let out a small sigh, shaking her head.

"Don't… don't misunderstand, Nishiki. I… I would love to have kids with you someday… just… just not now."

He accepted her answer easily, but she could tell by the way his eyes seemed to darken that he was upset.

 _I'm sorry, Nishiki… I just… don't feel ready._

She made sure to cuddle him a bit tighter that night, well-aware it wouldn't make things better, but perhaps it could reassure him of the future.


	39. Triginta Novem

" _I felt like an idiot for not realizing it at first… I mean, the signs were obvious and the smell was a dead giveaway… but I was… selfish. I was caught up with my own problems, too upset to really notice… and I'm still a bit ashamed of it."_

* * *

Humans weren't aware of it, but when they experienced strong emotions, their smell would subtly change. When they were angry, their natural smell would be tinged bitter, when they were happy, it became sweeter.

When they were sad, it'd smell salty, like tears, and when they were deeply hurt, it took a metallic tinge.

The smells were different from natural smells, and any Kitsune with the awareness could tell them apart easily, so Nishiki knew that when Kagami started to smell more like blood she wasn't wounded physically in any way, but she was hurting inside.

He knew, but he also didn't really _know_.

Instead of giving her another hug in the mornings when she looked so sad, he rushed off to take care of clan problems. Instead of asking her if everything was alright, he asked her for suggestions to solve an issue between two clansmen. Instead of paying attention, instead of noticing the obvious, instead instead _instead_ –

He stopped then, and that night he pushed himself farther than before. He told her everything, how he was feeling, why he was feeling that way, how much he wanted, how hard it was at times to accept, and in turn, she told him everything too.

Nishiki felt like something deepened between them then, and when he woke up the next day to a wonderful sweet smell, he found himself smiling.


	40. Quadraginta

" _I… considered tossing him into a lake and leave him there… on more than one occasion. He pretended like he was neutral about it at first, but it was obvious he was thrilled. I mean, I was grateful he tried… but really, it annoyed me to no end."_

* * *

Kagami wasn't an idiot. She just hadn't been very concerned about it because really, it had only been two times and the first was over before it started. She was just paranoid, she reasoned. At least, she kept telling herself that before she picked up a book about the Kitsune clan and their ridiculously fertile men.

She cursed Nishiki countless times in her mind, a scowl tugging at her lips and her hands twitching, ready to strangle the fox if he made so much as one comment about her predicament.

He didn't, but the way he seemed to be twitching in place happily made her scowl deepen ever further.

She still didn't feel ready to be a mother, but as time went by, her scowls lessened as her belly grew bigger. And if Nishiki had to handle a wife telling him the seventy-four different ways she contemplated killing him, well, he probably didn't mind.

At least he never called her fat, she reasoned, because if he had, she surely would've tried to kill him for real.

* * *

 _... :) I hope you've all enjoyed this update!_

 _~Iscanox_


	41. Quadraginta Unus

" _Don't tell her I said this… but I felt a bit cheeky about it all… Even though I knew it bothered her at first, when she started becoming more okay with the idea of kids… well…"_

* * *

Kagami looked incredibly annoyed, Nishiki noticed, but his tail kept wagging and his ears were still in concentration. The various clan members walking by seemed to shake their heads at his silliness – and really, a clan leader should know a bit better – and in turn it only made her frown deepen. Nishiki decided that he didn't really care at that moment, because she wasn't angry – yet, at least – and he figured he deserved it.

The side of his face was firmly, but gently, pressed against her stomach and while a human wouldn't be able to notice, his excellent hearing could pick up on the tiny heartbeat easily. His ears would twitch minutely every so often as he listened to the sound.

His _child's_ heartbeat.

Kagami sometimes joked that he'd be attached to her stomach constantly if he was allowed to, and he couldn't exactly disagree, because whenever he couldn't listen to that heartbeat, he made sure to keep his hands on her belly or as close as he could get before she scolded him for it.

It didn't make his proud grin any less obvious though.


	42. Quadraginta Duo

"… _It was… frustrating really. I know most women would've been thrilled and excited… but then… they didn't have a small fox in their belly… It wasn't comfortable at all, damn cheeky foxes…"_

* * *

She didn't notice at first. It was subtle and so in synch with her steps that she merely thought it was nothing important. But then it happened again, and she found herself wondering if her stomach was unhappy with her. Until she felt a stab of pain and had to steady herself against the wall.

"Oof…"

Of course the day she'd planned to spend in peace reading was bound to get interrupted, but she'd expected a much bigger fox to barge in, not for the one in her stomach to kick as if they were redecorating in there.

Another kick made her stumble and she had to sit down this time, a scowl tugging at her lips.

"I swear if you don't settle down in there…" she muttered softly, one hand placed her still growing stomach. She could feel the kick through her hand as well this time, and thankfully it was gentler than the previous ones.

She cursed Nishiki and his genes in her mind again, groaning in frustration because now she couldn't get back up again.

 _These damn foxes will be the death of me, I swear…_

* * *

 _This is probably my favorite chapter? Like, I just find the idea of a lil' baby fox kicking so hard Kagami has to sit down really endearing? Like baby fox is already vying for attention just like daddy dearest. I dunno, I just... I just really like this chapter._

 _It's also so relaxing coming back to this after having struggled on Lunatic in FEA cause really, eff that crap. When I finally got past the first four chapters so I could use the EXP DLC, I practically sang praises to Naga. Bless Frederick, you're the real MVP friend._

 _... I'm stuck on chapter 23 now though, haha... time to grind even more ;;_

 _~Iscanox_


	43. Quadraginta Tres

" _My tail still aches whenever I think about that night… C…Can we talk about something else?"_

* * *

Nishiki was pretty sure he'd never felt pain like this before, and he considered joining his partner in screaming because the grip she had on his hand was torture. He wanted to be there for her, really, he did, but he could practically feel his bones starting to crack from her grip. Where had her strength come from, he wondered, because she'd never been this strong before.

When she let out a particularly loud yell about how she was going to kill him – among other things – his ears twitched in displeasure at the volume. He was determined to stay strong and determined however, because he could tell that she was scared, and he didn't want her to be. If the possible loss of his hand and hearing could bring her some comfort, well, his grandfather always told him he'd have to make sacrifices.

When her grip loosened on his hand and he let out a sigh of relief, he stupidly enough thought it was over.

When she latched onto his tail instead, screaming promises of pain and torture, well, he only lasted half an hour before he promptly passed out, body twitching in pain.


	44. Quadraginta Quattuor

"… _I was exhausted, and honestly… the fact that he passed out in the middle of it pissed me off, but when… when I saw that face… and those tiny little fingers… I fell in love all over again."_

* * *

She was perfect. Really, Kagami repeated it to herself over and over, bias be damned, and it felt so true each time. It didn't matter that Nishiki was only just getting off the floor to peer up at the bed, didn't matter that she'd spent hours in excruciating pain and it definitely didn't matter that she hadn't even felt ready to have a baby.

She was perfect, and if anyone said the opposite she'd beat them up, no question about it.

"… she's perfect," she mumbled in a daze, tired arms tugging the small baby closer to her.

"She is."

She was glad. Overjoyed that Nishiki understood, that he saw it too.

"Kinu. Her name… Her name is Kinu."

And she was _perfect_.

* * *

 _Kinu! I'm fairly certain most of you expected her to be the kid c: I do adore her, so it was a must really._

 _So, I unlocked Lunatic+ for Awakening today! I had to cheese the last chapter, but I'm still pretty impressed with myself! I probably won't actually play it, cause Lunatic was hard enough, but at least I have it if I ever get the urge I guess?_

 _I'll also be uploading five spanking new chapters for a Ryouma drabble series alongside this double update, in case anyone is interested! I'm a bit stuck on Takumi at the moment, and I want a bigger base for Leon before I start uploading those, but yeah, enjoy some lobster if you'd like! C: It starts out a lot slower than this did though. so be aware of that._

 _~Iscanox_


	45. Quadraginta Quinque

"… _I wasn't allowed to hold you at first. Kagami was… a bit unfair, always hogging you to herself, but… It was kinda nice, just watching I mean, because she always had this look on her face… It's hard to explain, hah…"_

* * *

Nishiki couldn't help but pout, arms crossed in displeasure, as Kagami cooed at their daughter once more, sending him smug looks all the while. She definitely fit in with the clan, because she was just as cheeky as any other fox, he noted. So he'd maybe made her pregnant by accident and had been a bit too happy about it. So he'd passed out during the birth. So he'd _almost_ dropped Kinu that one time he got to hold her.

He still thought she was being unfair with her punishment.

But, as his bandaged hand and sore tail could attest to, she wasn't one to be messed with, so Nishiki had little choice but to watch the adorable family bonding he wanted to be part of from afar.

When he'd gotten over most of his jealousy, he figured that maybe it was for the best, because Kagami had been the one that hadn't felt ready for it. She was the one who had doubts, who was terrified, even now, that she'd do something wrong.

But that fear was lessening, and more and more Nishiki would find himself watching a soft and gentle smile bloom on Kagami's lips, and he felt this overwhelming joy at the sight.

So he'd deal with not getting to coo at his daughter and throw her up in the air – Kagami _did_ ban him from ever doing that again – but it was worth it if it could help build up some confidence for his partner.

He loved them both, after all.


	46. Quadraginta Sex

"… _I bet he claims I was 'hogging' you, but really, if he wasn't such an idiot to begin with… Well, regardless, I let up eventually. After a while his pouts and whines grew too annoying to ignore…"_

* * *

" _Don't_ drop her."

Nishiki nodded excitedly, a large grin on his lips and his tail wagging wildly. It made Kagami sigh, but she slowly handed him their small daughter, and he stilled instantly once she was in his arms. He practically glowed, she noted, and while his tail still wagged in excitement, it moved slower than before and she could tell that he was being careful.

She found herself wondering if he'd ever let go of Kinu now, because he looked so satisfied and so proud in that moment. It was endearing, she thought, and as the three spent the evening snuggled together on the bed, she felt content.

She still had her doubts, but she was starting to realize that it was okay. She wasn't alone, she had Nishiki, and together… Even the tiny terror Kinu was manageable.

At least, she hoped so, because she was quickly realizing that fox babies pooped a lot more than she'd ever imagined.

* * *

 ** _Xenocanaan:_** _You caught onto that, huh? c': There just might be, mwahahah~_

* * *

 _I hope you enjoy these chapters! Another five came up for the Ryouma series as well today! I've been working on a drawing of Kagami. If I finish it, would you mind if I made it the cover image? Trying to link things is pretty bad here on ff-net, so... ^-^'''_

 _(This update is technically early, but I want to get a good night's sleep tonight, getting up early tomorrow and stuff!)_

 _~Iscanox_


	47. Quadraginta Septem

"… _I assure you, it was your mother that started calling you a tiny terror. And she did so with good reason- I mean err… Because she was… mean like that sometimes… Yeah…"_

* * *

"Don't touch that, Kinu!"

"No, not the curtains-!"

"Nishiki, on your left!"

"Kagami, above!"

"ABOVE?!"

"DUCK!"

"Stop laughing, it's not funny, Kinu!"

"O-Ojii-sama, now's not the best time!"

"She's escaping!"

"DON'T EAT THAT!"

"Nishiki! You call yourself the leader of this clan but you can't catch a simple child?!"

"You SHUT UP ojii-sama!"

"Nishiki! Be polite towards your grandfather!"

"BUT-!"

"BELOW! GET HER!"

In the end, the laughing toddler continued sending her parents gleefully smug looks, snuggly fit into the arms of her great grandfather.

Nishiki would've no doubt felt ashamed of his sad attempts to catch a crawling one-year old, but he was too busy trying to catch his breath to even look up from the floor. He should've listened to Kagami, he concluded, listening to her tired groans from his left.

'Tiny terror' indeed.


	48. Quadraginta Octo

" _He'd take you out for naps all the time. It was pretty adorable to stumble across the two of you, sleeping happily wherever he could think of, but sometimes… Sometimes I questioned his taste in nap spots…"_

* * *

She'd had to fetch them out of trees, beneath furniture, on top of a bookshelf, inside of a cabinet and even out of a barrel, so she honestly shouldn't have felt surprised when she found her husband and daughter asleep in a noodle bowl. Well, the only thing still inside the bowl was Nishiki's rear, but she didn't really care too much about that.

As was customary by now, she took a moment to simply watch them, a feeling of content and admiration spreading throughout her chest. She never admitted it to anyone, but she always took these moments to let the fact sink in that this truly was her family.

 _Okaa-san… I wish you were here to see this. But… wherever you are, I hope that… you and Otou-san are both happy, and proud of me._

She had a feeling they were.


	49. Quadraginta Novem

" _She liked to pretend like she had nothing to do with it, but it was obvious she planned it all out… The smug look on your face only makes me even more certain!"_

* * *

"Schekky pwox!"

Nishiki blinked, turning to look at his babbling daughter from the doorway, wondering what she was trying to say, before he noticed the smug look on Kagami's face. She was seated comfortably next to Kinu and was patting the tiny toddler fox gently.

"What was that, Kinu? Is your papa a cheeky fox?"

His lips tugged downwards as her words sunk in. His daughter's first words were 'cheeky fox'? And they were aimed at _him_?

"Schekky pwox! Schekky pwox!"

He saw it then, that smug, satisfied look that Kagami rarely showed, and it was mirrored on his daughter's face.

 _Wonderful… out of all the things she took after Kagami… it had to be that look._

When they started chanting 'cheeky fox' in unison he promptly decided he had something to work on and left the house, ignoring the evil cackles that echoed behind him.

He still grinned a little because even if it wasn't papa or tou-chan, Kinu had still referred to him first.

He had no idea Kinu's first word had actually been 'noodle', three weeks ago.

* * *

 _Pardon for the lack of an update yesterday! I was busy and by the time I remembered about it Sweden's Melodifestival (where we pick out what song that gets to Eurovision Song Contest) started and I watched it. I, and most of Sweden apparently (?) was not happy with the winner, but he was popular with the international jury. My favorite came in second though! Anyway, here you all go!_

 _~Iscanox_


	50. Quinquaginta

" _When you began walking, you were like a little tail, always following your father around. It was adorable, but sometimes… sometimes I worried."_

* * *

Kagami twitched. Perhaps it was just coincidence, or maybe she was paranoid, but her instincts were absolutely screaming at her to turn around. She did so, slowly, as silently as she could manage, and stared in wonder as Nishiki casually strolled by, sending her a grin and raising a single finger to his lips.

She blinked, but said nothing, and a moment later a pair of small feet followed her husband as he kept walking. Kagami didn't even know Kinu had learnt to walk yet, and yet there she was toddling after her father in what Kagami assumed was supposed to be a 'sneaky' way.

It was adorable, Kagami couldn't deny it, but she also couldn't deny the fact that the mischievous look on Nishiki's face worried her greatly.

So when the same scene repeated itself an hour later, she waited until Nishiki had left the room before she scooped up her daughter and promptly put a stop to their game.

"Kinu-chan?"

The baby fox pouted.

"I know you like following your papa around, but wouldn't it be more fun if you hid and jumped out to scare him when he comes back instead?" she suggested with a waggle of her eyebrows, and considering the delighted look on her daughter's face, the suggestion had done its job.

Obviously, Nishiki would be able to smell Kinu a mile away, but the little toddler didn't realize that, and if Nishiki didn't notice, well…

It'd be good practice, wouldn't it?

* * *

 _We're halfway there, can you believe it? C': Thank you so much to all my precious reviewers, ghost readers, everyone who added this series to their favorites and who followed it! I love you all, okay? We're reaching plot soon, so look forward to that (or not, if you're avoiding spoilers) so soon there will be spoiler warnings at the beginning of a chapter if it deals with Revelation's plot, okay?_

 _I've also got some AU drabbles that deals with the Nohr path, but I'm unsure if I should post them at the end (so technically this fic will be more than 100 chapters whoops) or in the middle somewhere? Let me know your thoughts!_

 _~Iscanox_


	51. Quinquaginta Unus

" _Everyone likes to make fun of me and say the only thing you got from me was your fluffy tail and ears, but, well… at least you got my gleeful cackle too..?"_

* * *

It had been an accident really. Nishiki was simply trying to coax Kinu into calling him papa – or anything except for cheeky fox really – when Kagami had swept through the room before promptly walking straight into the closed door to his right.

His ears twitched and he turned around to watch her in silence, his daughter mirroring his blank expression. Kagami let out a soft curse – Nishiki noted to himself that he should probably scold her for that because Kinu's hearing was just as good as his and they did say 'no swears' – before she practically ripped the door open, her entire body twitching in annoyance.

Nishiki let out a snort, and another, before he cackled in amusement.

And when moments later a significantly more evil sounding cackle joined in, he could only grin innocently at his lover.

"Told you she takes after me too~"

Not that he'd ever admit he'd been teaching Kinu to cackle for weeks when he realized she had the lungs for it.


	52. Quinquaginta Duo

" _You know… after I moved to this village, I really didn't think too much about the outside world. Granted, things had been peaceful, but… I got this feeling, you know? This feeling of dread that made me wonder… just what was happening away from our mountain… and… would it stay away from us?"_

* * *

Kitsune or not, Kagami held a lot of power in the clan due to her position as the clan leader's wife – or the Kitsune equivalent, at least – and while she didn't use it often, there were times when she didn't hesitate to pull rank when it concerned her loved ones.

Nishiki spent most of his time with her and Kinu - and she did appreciate it dearly knowing he was busy with clan duties on the side – but she'd noticed how he'd been home less and less, and the only reason she could think of would be something clan related.

And since she knew she couldn't force her cheeky fox to tell her what was plaguing his mind, she promptly requested a meeting with someone who could tell her, leaving her daughter with Yuuri, the kind woman who had provided her with a home once upon a time.

Nishiki's grandfather, and now by extent her own, looked as disgruntled as she felt, but managed a small twitch of the lips to show he was happy to see her. He did visit them – mostly to dote on Kinu, Kami knew she was spoiled by all the men in her life – but he was more often than not busy managing the village economy.

But Kagami knew he was well informed about more than the village.

"Ojii-sama, what is happening out there?" she mumbled softly, her gaze serious and questioning. She wasn't about to let even her respected grandfather to avoid her questions so easily. Baize, the esteemed ojii-sama, let out a sigh before shaking his head sadly.

"Many things, Kagami… Many things."

A frown settled on her lips, and she let out a sigh as well before steeling herself and meeting his gaze with determined eyes.

"What things, ojii-sama? I am not a child, so don't treat me like one."

"… A war is brewing, Kagami. Neither side appears to be moving, but… it is concerning."

She nodded, having reasoned it was a possibility. Peaceful times as they had been, even a remote village like her own was well aware of the animosity between Hoshido and its neighbor. But she wondered, why was everyone so hesitant to tell her this, when it was a thought she'd often entertained herself. Upon asking, the reply made things rather obvious.

"We suspect that it was troops from Nohr that destroyed the village your parents resided in."

She blinked, before nodding slowly.

"A possibility, yes. It would certainly make sense, considering my former village was… ideally placed, in regards to reaching the capital under the cover of trees… but, that was quite some time ago now…"

"There was an attack on the capital, or so I've heard, and a fight between the royal families, but apart from that, their actions make little sense, I agree."

By the time Kagami left the sun was ready to sleep and Kinu was delighted to babble on about her day at 'aunt' Yuuri. It was enough to bring the smile back on Kagami's face, but sadly did little to free her mind from the thoughts plaguing it.

Both kingdoms were acting oddly, and she wondered, was it going to hurt them… or not?

* * *

 _ **Spoilers for chapters 5-6 of FEF below**_

* * *

 _Because I was kinda vague in the chapter, I thought I'd specify now that the 'attack on the capital and the royal families fighting' references the infamous chapter 5 as well as the whole chapter 6 shebang, where Kamui/Corrin chose the Revelations route this time around. Kagami's village being attacked by Nohr for advantages will come into play later, perhaps not in the way you'll expect, but it will be further explained then._

 _So yes, we've reached the actual game now._

 _And because I haven't actually talked about this – Kinu isn't going into a baby dimension. It's just not happening. Not because it wouldn't be convenient, but because even if I entertain the ridiculous idea of the baby dimensions, I just couldn't see Kagami agreeing to it. Especially now that Kinu – who is a toddler and not a newborn – is already growing up as is, as Kagami and Nishiki had her before the war started and thus didn't need a baby dimension._

 _So yeah, that means Kinu won't be fighting in the war when we get there, sorry for those of you hoping she would be. I mean, I can make an AU chapter where it happens, but… apart from that, she's going to be the tiny terror for quite some time._

 _Baize is a kind of cloth, and also sounds a lot like the word for poop in Swedish, so have fun theorizing on why I chose that name for Nishiki's granddad~_

 _~Iscanox_


	53. Quinquaginta Tres

" _Despite your mother and her pacifism… I asked her to train, because I was worried that if she didn't get stronger… I'd lose her. But… she was already three steps ahead of me in that regard. See, your mother is actually a fairly capable mage when she puts her mind to it…"_

* * *

Nishiki blinked, staring at Kagami in silent wonder. His tail wagged absentmindedly and his head tilted to the side.

"You can use magic?"

She nodded, her face a perfect example of exasperation, and Nishiki wondered why he didn't know this information before. As if to add salt to his wounds – really, he didn't even notice his lover was attuned to magic? Really? – she gestured easily to the tome in her hands – where had she gotten that from because he definitely did not remember seeing it anywhere before.

"It's a wind tome, which is, embarrassingly enough, the only kind of magic I seem to be able to use. And before you ask, _yes_ I still remember how to use it, honestly…"

"… Would you ease my mind by demonstrating that knowledge..?" he found himself mumbling, resisting the urge to fidget.

She did sigh, and sent him a rather deadpan look, but a few minutes later Kinu was settled down on his shoulder and his wife had utterly decimated the three straw dolls he'd used for practice only a day before.

"Wind is effective for… tearing things apart, really. Thunder can shock and paralyze, or even cause burns, and fire can obviously burn and melt… But wind… wind is also useful for airborne targets, and it can be used to divert projectiles. It is also… easy to use. Easy to direct, and it's therefore a lot more accurate… But it does lack the raw power of thunder magic, and if not focused enough it loses out to fire which can burn even after the spell is done, but… I like wind magic. So I'll use it, even if it's to hurt someone, because I have things I want to protect."

* * *

" _Do you understand, Nishiki? From now on… I'll keep an eye on your back, okay?"_

* * *

Her determination shone through and it was radiant.

He still let out a cheeky comment about how she'd been watching his rear for years now, but he understood.

Even if he'd prefer her to have no reason to fight at all.

* * *

 _Jay: I'm already working on one for Flannel actually! He's my favorite character in the entire game, and the first I plan to marry in May, so he was guaranteed to get one! C: If all goes well it'll be up sometime this month possibly!_

* * *

 _So, after some deliberating, I made Kagami a mage! Because she is a pacifist first and foremost, I couldn't see her wielding weapons of any sort as her main means of fighting, so I went with magic. And yes, for the time being she's only adept at using wind tomes. I would imagine there's a difference when it comes to summoning different kinds of magic, and so Kagami simply isn't good at summoning others. COULD THERE BE A REASON FOR THIS?_

 _Who knows~_

 _So, while I'll be glancing over some of the plot when we get there, mainly to make this as low on spoilers as possible, I was curious what characters you'd like to see Kagami interact with! So really, feel free to name a character and either leave it up to me how it ends up or include a prompt or something! These character bonding (consider it support chapters or something?) drabbles will not be counted in the normal 100 chappies, so they'll be marked as extras, so don't worry about using up too many of my plot chapters or something! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	54. Quinquaginta Quattuor

" _It was rather… frustrating, because I was torn on what to do. On one hand, I didn't want to leave you alone, and on the other… well… I was worried that he'd get hurt. Then again, I also knew he'd be inclined to protect me over himself if I did go with him. It was… so incredibly_ _ **frustrating**_ _."_

* * *

"You're… leaving the village to do what exactly?"

The way he fidgeted and seemed hesitant to answer had set off Kagami's alarm bells like nothing before. It was obviously linked to the uneasy air that had begun to affect even their remote village, she had no doubt of it, but she wondered if that was all it was.

"… It's complicated?" he tried, a halfhearted grin on his lips, ruefully sighing when her glare made it clear he wasn't getting away with a vague answer.

"There're are some rumors I want to confirm as well as a debt I need to repay to a human that helped me the last time I was out of the village… Sorry, I know you don't like it when I leave… I don't either, but…"

Kagami sighed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you, you stupid reckless fox…"

He only grinned in response.

She reasoned that she could go with him. It would be a first, but as she _had_ proven herself capable of fighting several times before, he couldn't exactly stop her.

Except… Following Nishiki would mean leaving Kinu behind, because Kagami would rather throw herself off a cliff than bring their daughter into possible danger.

In the end, she resigned herself to thinking about it more another day.

No one would blame her for taking her time with a difficult decision, after all.


	55. Quinquaginta Quinque

" _You talked to me about it, do you remember? I was surprised you'd caught on to so much, despite how hard we'd tried to keep it quiet. But… you did take after your mother, and I never could hide anything from her…"_

* * *

"Mama's upset."

Nishiki blinked, eyes glancing away from the book he wasn't really reading to meet his daughter's knowing look. He decided he didn't like that look very much, because Kinu wasted no time slapping his knee with a huff.

"I know you did it!"

He blinked again, before furrowing his brows.

"I did what exactly?"

His daughter let out a groan before jumping in place adorably – though Nishiki wondered if she was trying to look intimidating.

"Made her upset!"

"… No I didn't?"

He really couldn't remember doing anything mean as of late, so he reasoned that he wasn't responsible, unless what had made her upset was due to his planned trip-

Ah.

"You _did_ make her upset!"

Kinu spent a good hour scolding him and telling him to make up with 'mama' or suffer the consequences, and while Nishiki did try to take her seriously, the fact that she stumbled over every other sentence was simply too cute.

Still, he promised he'd talk to Kagami, because really, how could he say no when she'd had that sad look on her face?

* * *

 _Jay: Alrighty! I'll see what I can do! (as in, I'll probably write them all because honestly, they're all lovely) C: (and I'm loving the idea of a support with Flannel's wife~!)_

* * *

 _xenocanaan: Yes! This will be following the Revelation path C: And I'll take them all into consideration (I'm pretty sure I'll be including all of them because really, the cast of Fates is just so great haha ouo)_

* * *

 _ImagineReader: Aaaah it always makes me a bit teary-eyed when you mention imagining Kagami being part of your playthrough c': And yes! Poor Kagami D: Either worry about her husband or worry about her baby :'c As for her tome, Nishiki's village and Kagami's home village are both in Hoshido, but as for how exactly she came by her tome well... It'll be revealed later! C:_

* * *

 _Things sure are progressing here! Toddler!Kinu is incredibly fun to imagine and write, especially with some added Kagami-ness to her! C: I probably should've mentioned this earlier, for anyone curious, but unlike canon Kinu, this one isn't actually blonde, but black-haired (after Kagami) with the little part of her bangs being orange after her daddy dearest. I know genes can be weird, but I'm taking this liberty anyway! I'll probably be drawing her at some point this way, maybe even include her with the Kagami picture, we'll see!_

 _Anyway! I hope you enjoy these drabbles! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	56. Quinquaginta Sex

"… _In a way, I'm glad you said yes, because in the end… I think we all grew from it."_

* * *

"Mama?"

Kagami obliged with the silent request and scooted to the side, watching Kinu struggle for a moment before she managed to climb onto the bed. Seconds later, she was snuggled up against her mother comfortably, a thoughtful frown on her lips.

"Are you havin' a fight with papa?"

Kagami blinked, before she shook her head.

"No, but he wants to leave the village for a while."

Her daughter seemed to ponder her words for a moment before sighing.

"Is that bad?"

Letting out a soft chuckle, ruffling her daughter's hair, Kagami shook her head again.

"It's not, necessarily bad… but things are a bit dangerous outside of the village and… I'm worried he'll get hurt."

"… But you were gonna watch his back, right? Why would he get hurt..?"

"… Because I'm not going with him. I'm not leaving you all alone here, Kinu."

"… But I'm not alone. There's jiji, an' Yuuri-baa, an' Chamu-chamu even if he's kin'a annoying sometimes, an' all the others, right?"

"… Kinu…"

Said little fox huffed, but sent her mother a grin.

"I want mama and papa to be happy, an' I want mama and papa to be safe… so if mama and papa are strongest together, then mama and papa should be together… at least that's what _I_ think…"

Honestly, Kagami wasn't sure what to do with her daughter sometimes.

"… Alright, I'll talk to your papa about it."

Secretly she was glad that her daughter was okay, because Kagami had already decided what to do, deep down.

* * *

 _Random note of interest: Chamu-Chamu whose name isn't actually 'Chamu', was named to reference Chambray, which is Yarne's - from FE:A - Japanese name. c:_


	57. Quinquaginta Septem

"… _You know, for someone who wanted 'mama and papa to be together' you sure made a fuss when we were actually leaving. But… Neither of us blamed you, and had we known just how long we'd be gone, well… we probably would've stayed home, even if we did make a lot of friends in the end…"_

* * *

Nishiki felt incredibly uncomfortable. Really, he'd dealt with his daughter crying before, but he could do little besides grimacing and Kinu unleashed threat after threat on what she'd do to him if he didn't come back with mama as soon as possible.

Where did she even learn half of the words she was using, he wondered, wincing as his lover sent him displeased looks, no doubt blaming their daughter's bad language on him.

So he'd cursed in front of her once or twice! He certainly never told her how to-

"K…Kinu?"

She let out a loud sniff before meeting his gaze.

"What?"

Nishiki smiled then, because he'd always been told his smiles could put people at ease.

"I promised didn't I? To keep everyone of this clan safe, and that includes Kagami. I never break my promises, so… Don't worry, okay? I'll keep her safe, and she'll keep me safe, and when we get back, we'll all go to that secret place I showed you and have a nice long nap, yeah?"

And while Kinu wasn't quite at ease and still cried even after they couldn't see her anymore, she'd given him a shaky nod and a smile, because he never broke a promise, and she knew that.

* * *

 _This came up late because a friend sent me Stardew Valley yesterday, a Harvest Moon like game, and in hindsight it was probably a mistake, haha... I've been playing nonstop since then (I clocked in 11 hours of gameplay yesterday, to give an estimate...). No Lobster update today for any readers of both, but I'll have one up tomorrow! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	58. Quinquaginta Octo

" _The first sign that something was very wrong was the smell. I couldn't tell as well as Nishiki could, though… In fact, it wasn't until he pointed it out that I could truly smell it… decay, as if the very earth itself was… dying."_

* * *

Kagami was tense, because her instincts kept telling her something could attack them at any moment, and yet, the breeze was lovely, the grass was lush and green and the sky was as blue as ever. Everything looked perfectly normal on the road, but the way Nishiki's shoulders seemed to stiffen every two steps or the way his ears would twitch as if hearing something told her she wasn't just being paranoid.

He could feel it too.

"Kagami, can you… smell anything strange?" he questioned softly, turning around to meet her gaze. Shaking her head, she muttered a soft no, but she did halt her steps. Taking another glance around the grassy plain, she took a deep breath before letting it out.

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"It's… hard to describe… It's like… it's like everything is dying."

And while she still couldn't quite smell it to the same degree he did, the sudden smell that assaulted her nose left her feeling out of it for a while. When the two began moving again, she gripped her tome a bit more tightly and if Nishiki noticed and walked just a little bit closer to her, nobody commented on it.


	59. Quinquaginta Novem

_**Spoiler warning: Contains spoilers for chapter 13 of Revelations/Invisible Kingdom**_

* * *

" _I'm not sure if my friend made it. A lot of people died and I count myself lucky as not being one of them. Still, if it hadn't been for Kagami… I probably would have been."_

* * *

Things had been fine a moment ago, he reasoned, so it made no sense. His ears were pounding and it felt as if he was on fire, but he had to get up, he had to. Kagami was in danger, he was in danger, all of the people were in danger-

Someone was yelling at him, telling him to get up, to fight, and he did. He struggled, but he stood back up. His ears were ringing now, but the words became clearer. Kagami was the one talking, she was yelling and she was fighting. He could see it now, how she threw out spell after spell, aimed at the barely visible enemy, before she turned around and grabbed hold of his arm, running in the opposite direction.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!"

And they ran. They ran, because not even moments later, two opposing armies began fighting.

Nishiki thought it was absolutely ridiculous, because why would they fight when people were hurt? When people needed help?

They didn't get far before Nishiki collapsed to his knees, letting out a groan.

At least, he reasoned to himself, Kagami looked alright.

Knowing they were safe for the moment, he promptly passed out.

* * *

 _To those of you who are reading this (as I am perfectly accepting of the fact that some might skip it due to spoilers), plot is here! I hope you enjoy these two updates, though things will be more serious than fluffy for a little while, until I can start to throw in some supports here and there! C:_

 _I'm returning to Stardew Valley for the moment... Need to propose to Sebastian, haha..._

 _~Iscanox_


	60. Sexaginta

_**Spoiler warning: Contains spoilers for chapter 13 of Revelations/Invisible Kingdom**_

* * *

" _I'd never seen a Garou, but you know… compared to the first time I saw Nishiki… this… this Flannel guy really wasn't that scary."_

* * *

"Thank you," Kagami mumbled, sending the 'Garou' – as he'd informed her he was when she asked – a grateful look, only receiving an embarrassed huff in response. He did keep his hold on Nishiki though, helping her carry him somewhere safer for the time being.

They'd both looked for survivors, but when it became clear that anyone still alive had already ran away, they'd settled down to rest. The moment Nishiki had been laid down on the ground, Kagami brought out her tome again. Never hurt to be careful, right?

Nishiki would hopefully wake up soon, but she knew that with his wounds he wouldn't be able to fight very well. Truthfully, she wasn't in tip top shape either, but her singed hands and bruised back were scratches compared to the fact that Nishiki had been hurt to the point where he passed out.

The Garou didn't look like he was in wonderful condition either, but he was at least able to stand.

"Are you alright?" she mumbled softly, resisting the urge to chuckle when the man flinched, surprised at her speaking.

"'m fine," he muttered, and while he sounded affronted, Kagami figured it was more-so because he was annoyed with the situation rather than her. At least he'd responded rather positively when she introduced herself, and he seemed to be in a considerably better mood by the time Nishiki woke up.

Even if this 'Flannel' spluttered utter nonsense in protest when Kagami and Nishiki both demanded to test the fluffiness of his tail.


	61. Sexaginta Unus

_**Spoiler warning: Contains spoilers for chapter 13 of Revelations/Invisible Kingdom**_

* * *

" _Humans are interesting. I've always thought that, but… this Kamui was probably the most interesting of all, your mother aside, that is. He was in a lot of pain though…"_

* * *

Nishiki was almost mesmerized with the way Kamui kept fighting, despite how Nishiki could tell he was suffering. Truly, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to fight family and to fight an enemy others didn't believe in.

Kami, if he was ever forced to fight Kagami… He'd probably let her kill him before even attempting to raise a hand against her.

 _Kamui… is certainly strong, isn't he?_

Throwing himself out of the way of a sword aimed at him, Nishiki didn't even flinch before transforming, swiping his sharp claws at the enemy. Moments later a gust of wind flew past him and hit yet another strange soldier in the chest. His eyes met Kagami's for a moment and he sent her a nod.

The battle continued, but eventually Kamui's brothers retreated, to the relief of many. After that, it wasn't much of a challenge anymore and the fight ended swiftly.

But Nishiki had a feeling the emotional battle within Kamui's mind was far from over.

 _Kagami… looks like she wants to hug him. She must really miss Kinu… I do too…_

But Nishiki knew that the war was far from won, and until it was all over…

He couldn't return home.

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: I probably will once I've watched the DLC translated and such so I know what's going on and all! C: It'll probably be a three-parter, much like how my Conquest bonus will be (as I have most of it written already)!_

* * *

 _ImagineReader: Ah, no worries, no worries! There will still be spoiler free chapters here and there as well as support chapters which will mainly stay out of plot territory! C: I hope you'll enjoy any plot related chapters once you've finished IK, and till then, enjoy what chapters you can! :D_

* * *

 _Jay: It is a very addicting and lovely little game :')_

* * *

 _So, things will be a bit different today! Instead of a double update of numbered chapters, there'll be this drabble as well as TWO support chapters. I hope you enjoy the update regardless! Also, new cover is Kagami! Well, how I like to imagine her, anyway..._

 _~Iscanox_


	62. Support Tsukuyomi - Cawse and Effect

"Ah, Tsukuyomi-san, do you have a moment?" Kagami called out to the young teen, resisting the urge to crouch down and correct the strand of hair that was no doubt a result of bed hair, instead settling on an amicable smile aimed his way. She'd heard a lot about him, both good and bad, but she'd never really had the opportunity to speak to him properly before. He did look a bit disgruntled, but obliged with a nod and a simple 'what is it'.

"I was told you're a member of the Wind tribe, yes?" she spoke, because while she'd heard of the tribe before, it wasn't as if she knew it's members.

"I am. What about it, Kagami-san?" he replied easily, and she wondered if she was annoying him. It was hard to tell, really.

"Well, would you happen to know another member called Karasu?" she questioned after a moment of consideration, and once the expression on Tsukuyomi's face changed into what she could only describe as pure disgust, she found herself cringing.

"… It's hard to _not_ know that bothersome fool," he settled on, his right eye twitching at the mere memory of the man. Kagami found herself uttering a soft apology before sighing.

"I take it he's just as, ah… unique as always?" she managed to mumble after a moment, letting out a nervous chuckle. She did remember her cousin far too well from her younger days, and he could be a bit difficult to deal with at times.

"If rambling nonsense and attempting to make puns every two words, then yes, he's… _unique_ ," the teen muttered, and Kagami let out yet another nervous chuckle. She really hadn't intended to unnerve the poor teen, after all.

"Ah, I see… My apologies, Tsukuyomi-san… It wasn't my intention to… well, remind you of something unpleasant."

She sent him a swift bow, sending him an apologetic smile. In return, he merely huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's perfectly fine. In fact, all you've done is remind me I won't have to deal with that fool for some time yet, so… Thank you, I suppose."

Kagami blinked, but mumbled a soft 'you're welcome' watching him leave silently.

"…Wh… what just happened?"

 _Oh no… I didn't make him cry or something, did I?! Oh Kami, what do I do?! What did you do to the poor boy, Karasu..?_

* * *

 _So, the ending might feel a bit abrupt, but I figured I could do it much like the game and have C rank and up, so it'll be cleared up/continued at some point! Anyway, I won't clear up some of the stuff in here, because that's for you all to guess and me to know, but…_

 _Karasu, which means crow, and who likes to 'ramble and make puns' is… well, a shameless reference to Henry from Awakening. Really, I adore that dork~ As for the cousin part, well… you'll just have to wait and find out c:_

 _Next up is Takumi! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	63. Support Takumi - A Youthful Facade

Kagami found herself helplessly laughing one evening when the grumpier of the young princes paid her a visit, and she vowed to tell Kinu all about it when she returned home. Takumi was, by all means, not unintelligent, but it was becoming abundantly clear that when it came to certain matters he was a bit clueless.

Kagami and Nishiki had been married for years now, and they spent most of those years in their village, so naturally everyone there was used to their antics and public displays of affection – granted, Nishiki was responsible for most of those – unlike here, as Takumi decided to inform her.

"The way you two act is… highly inappropriate, and it'll give everyone the wrong idea if you don't stop, you know!" he exclaimed, and boy were his cheeks red. It only made her laugh harder, tears spilling down her cheeks from her amusement. It only served to annoy Takumi though.

"What's so funny?!"

Taking a few deep breaths she shook her head before clearing her throat.

"What, pray tell, wrong idea would people get about us, Takumi-san?" she managed to utter, her lips twitching into an amused smile again.

"They'll think you're-!"

"You're?"

Takumi let out a huff, his cheeks darkening even more.

"You… you know exactly what I mean," he muttered quietly, and Kagami resisted the urge to chuckle.

"That we're, perhaps, rolling in the hay together?" she offered him after a moment, nodding sagely to herself. Takumi let out a noise of disgust – she assumed it was disgust anyway – taking a few steps back. Kagami snorted.

"Well, we can't have that, can we? Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea and spread rumors about us…" she mumbled, amusement still clear in her eyes. Takumi, oblivious of her mischief, merely nodded, seeming satisfied, muttering a soft 'good', before leaving.

Poor thing would never see it coming.

* * *

Kagami let out a groan of satisfaction, stretching her arms above her head in bliss. Her back still troubled her occasionally since the pregnancy, but goodness, Nishiki was ever the hero and would massage her whenever she asked him to.

Of course, as she was ready to spend the rest of the day relaxing – perhaps go spend some time with the other women in the bathhouse? – a certain prince decided it prudent to interfere with her plans. She couldn't help but note to herself that if he looked annoyed with her before, he certainly looked ready to commit murder now.

"The entire army is going on about how you two took a bath together! I thought you were going to stop?" the words were out of his mouth before he'd even reached her, and she merely shrugged in response.

"I said I'd make sure people didn't misunderstand and spread false rumors, yes. Which they aren't. We _did_ take a bath together, and thusly, it isn't false," was her swift explanation, which only served to anger the poor young man even more. Kagami was starting to see why Nishiki enjoyed messing with people so much.

"You-! I-! Ugh…"

Kagami let out a soft chuckle.

"Takumi-san, taking baths together, embracing one another, kissing… it really isn't that weird for a married couple to do, you know… I suppose your customs might be different, but-" she began, deciding to end the ruse and simply explain it to him, before he interrupted her with an indignant squeak.

"You're married?!"

Kagami blinked before nodding slowly.

"And our daughter's birthday is coming up soon as well…"

Takumi appeared to have frozen, she noted now feeling rather worried.

"Takumi-san?"

"Married… with a kid…" he muttered to himself, disbelief evident in his voice.

He proceeded to ignore Kagami's calls for him and he walked away as if in trance.

"…Takumi-san is very innocent… isn't he?" she mumbled to herself with a chuckle.

* * *

Kagami didn't even feel particularly surprised when Takumi sought her out the very next day.

"Kagami-san, can I ask you a personal question?"

She blinked, ever so curious, before slowly nodding.

"Sure, go ahead, Takumi-san," she agreed easily. She honestly didn't think he could say anything too bad, considering he could barely even talk about bathing without blushing.

"How old are you?"

Now, Kagami wasn't really bothered by the question itself, because age wasn't that big of a deal for her – well, apart from the fact it did bother her that she had no idea how old Nishiki was. However, what left Kagami frozen for a moment was the fact that Takumi had actually asked it. Wasn't it supposed to be an incredibly taboo question towards women?

But, Takumi was starting to fidget and grow increasingly uncomfortable, and so she shook her head to clear her head before sending him a polite smile.

"I'll be turning twenty-seven this year, Takumi-san. Why do you ask?"

She had to go call a healer after that because Takumi appeared to have broken down completely.

* * *

"She's _married_ to him."

"… Ah… I suppose that makes sense."

"Bummer…"

"She has a _daughter_ with him."

"... Seriously?! Wow… some certainly work fast…"

"Well, can't say I blame 'im…"

"She's twenty- _six_."

"TWENTY-SIX?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS NINETEEN!"

"My entire life has been a lie…

"I don't mind an older woman, but…"

Takumi's forehead hit the table.

 _I'm never making assumptions about Kagami-san ever again._

* * *

 _So! I made this a bit more… comical, haha… And as is the case with plenty of video game characters, Kagami (currently) has the case of 'youthful appearance' despite her age. And at the end there Takumi was basically muttering about his discoveries with a bunch of randoms. And hey, this thing's almost 1k words long!_

 _I hope you enjoyed!_

 _~Iscanox_


	64. Sexaginta Duo

" _I… probably didn't have my priorities straight, but… after not having a chance to bathe in such a long time, the only thing I could focus on was the bathhouse…"_

* * *

Humming a cheerful tune under her breath, Kagami decided to forget about her troubles for a while and pay a visit to the bathhouse. Kamui's older sister – Camilla, was it? – had told her about it earlier when she'd complained about Nishiki smelling horrible. Granted, Kagami probably smelled quite bad too, but she was going to remedy that.

Well, she would have, if the bath house hadn't been occupied already.

She'd heard the voices long before seeing them – the amount of steam was kind of worrying, actually – and had awkwardly ducked down to hide behind what she assumed was square slabs of rock. It didn't really matter what they were though, as long as they worked as a hiding spot.

Her entire body stiffened once she heard a familiar laugh, however.

 _Nishiki's here?! There's no way he hasn't noticed me… What do I do…?!_

He was never going to let her live this down, she concluded. When he made sure to convince his fellow bathing guests – she recognized Kamui's voice but the other man was a mystery – to stay just a little bit longer, she knew he definitely did it just to spite her.

By the time Kamui and mystery man left, Kagami's entire face was beet red, having had to listen in to a conversation she was never ever going to talk about.

Sneaking a peek above her hiding place, she met Nishiki's amused gaze before he gestured towards the pool of water with a cheeky grin.

The only thing getting hit that afternoon was his own face when Kagami threw a spare towel at it before stomping out of the bathhouse with a huff.

Surely they had a normal bathtub somewhere around the place!

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: I see! O: I have a friend who is the opposite, and looks older than she is! Considering how clueless the people in Fates can be, I figured I'd poke a bit of fun at it~ I'm glad you liked it! C:_

* * *

 _Jay: Mwahaha, yes! Unless specified, they take place in My Castle~ As for which themes I prefer, I'm right there with you! I'm weak for anything Italian, so Nestra and its Venice-ness had me hooked. Definitely plan on using it in May! :D And cherry blossoms might be cliché, but they do look really vibrant and nice c': I haven't seen all of the themes myself yet, but I'm curious about the Izumo-style one as well! O:_

* * *

 _Whew, nothing like a little cliché of a bath scene, is there? Not that Kagami actually peeked – she's married to floofy abs after all! – but I digress. I think my bias towards the bathhouse is beginning to show, haha… No spoilers in this one, so it's safe! Again, if anyone reading this wants to avoid spoilers, you only need to worry about chapters with a spoiler warning on top! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	65. Sexaginta Tres

" _Kagami and I began to make a reputation for ourselves on the battlefield, you know… We make a good team, after all! Though she started joking about riding me into battle, and I worried the others would take it the wrong way… Err, not that there's… a wrong way to take it!"_

* * *

The feeling of the wind at his back was a comforting feeling now, rather than disturbing, and Nishiki reveled in the fact that he had such a wonderful wife. Her spells were devastating, but she knew his movements by heart and never even came close to hitting him. It was amazing to see, he'd been told, so it made him a bit disappointed he was too busy fighting himself to actually watch her in action.

Still, he was a bit worried that perhaps she was attracting a bit too much attention sometimes. He wasn't oblivious to the looks that were sent her way when she wasn't paying attention.

Perhaps he was a bit… protective, but considering how she occasionally seemed to say things that came out sounding a lot worse than they were, well, he considered himself to be justified.

It was almost a bit ironic how she usually had to try so hard to embarrass him back home, but here he found his cheeks red more often than not when she spoke without thinking.

 _Kagami… you're not doing this on purpose are you..?_

She couldn't still be upset about the bathhouse incident, could she?


	66. Sexaginta Quattuor

" _We… found out something a bit… interesting, actually… Apparently there are these… separate small worlds of some sort… and they did try to be sneaky about it, but…"_

* * *

It started out casually. A simple comment from Kamui had caught Kagami's attention one day, and she'd grown curious about the 'deeprealms' that supposedly existed. When yet another person – Camilla, this time – had mentioned the subject, focusing on the 'safe' aspect of it all, Kagami was starting to become slightly suspicious.

Takumi, and boy was she surprised at that, was the next one to mention it, claiming they were apparently ideal for keeping kids safe. Kagami wasn't sure what to think then, because Kinu was safe at home and she had no plans for another child in the middle of a war. That just sounded reckless to her.

Clearly, it was common knowledge by now that she shared her sleeping quarters with Nishiki, but did they all seriously think-

Kagami sighed, sincerely hoping Nishiki didn't know about this, because he honestly didn't need anything else to tease her about.

* * *

"Nee, o~yo~me-san~ I know how much you prefer it when we keep it safe, and I heard of these things called deeprealms and- p-put down the tome, Kagami… Seriously, don't-!"

* * *

 _Innuendos and sex jokes! Wow, so classy writing! … I just… wanted to poke some fun at the babyrealms and then this happened and Nishiki is being Nishiki with his teasing and just… \o/ I hope you all like it regardless! Next chapter continues the plot, so it'll have spoilers, but it won't be up till tomorrow!_

 _There'll be a support up today, so look forward to that!_

 _~Iscanox_


	67. Support Suzukaze - Ladykiller

Kagami found herself rather entranced by the green haired ninja in front of her. Really, she couldn't fathom how it was possible to be so oblivious to the effect you had on people. During their last trip to town – as Kagami and Suzukaze had been put on grocery duty – she could practically feel the women swoon before he even came into view. When they did see him? She wondered if they planned babies in his honor right there and then with the way some of them fell to their knees.

The ninja himself, though, seemed completely clueless to his charm – if it could be called that – and would usually just furrow his eyebrows in confusion before offering his assistance to whatever lady he'd downed.

It was rather invigorating to watch, Kagami thought.

"Kaze-san, I have a question I'd like to ask you," she told him while the two were making their way back one day, receiving a short nod in reply from the ninja. She sent him a grateful smile before continuing.

"I was wondering… Have you ever noticed anything strange about… women, in your company?"

Really, she knew it was blatantly obvious what she was referring to, but Suzukaze merely sent her a slightly confused look.

"Not particularly..?"

Kagami had figured she'd get an unsatisfying answer like that, so she merely chuckled. Really, he was simply adorable, she thought. And an oblivious lady killer, it seemed.

"… Kagami-san, was there a reason for your inquiry..?"

"Yep~"

"… Kagami-san?"

"Yes?"

"… Never mind."

… _I can definitely get used to this teasing thing._

* * *

 _Will Kagami stop teasing poor Kaze? Will he ever learn of his ability to bring women to their knees with a mere glance?! … probably not?_

 _~Iscanox_


	68. Sexaginta Quinque

**Spoiler Warning: This chapter contains minor spoilers for chapter 14 of Invisible Kingdom/Revelations**

* * *

" _I'm not sure what would be more painful… fighting your closest friend… or finding out they forgot you…"_

* * *

Nishiki wasn't usually one to hesitate during battle, but the man in front of him was supposedly a close friend of Kamui's. He didn't seem to be lying, so it made things harder for the fox. To him it seemed impossible to simply forget someone, even if you'd spent a long time away from them, but it was obvious Kamui truly didn't remember a thing.

Perhaps he'd gone through something traumatic? Nishiki didn't dwell on it, instead avoiding yet another blow from the cavalier. It didn't feel like it was truly his fight, so the fox couldn't really bring himself to go all out.

Imagine his surprise when Kagami sent the poor rider flying off his horse with a huff.

"You shouldn't even be considering raising your sword against a friend."

Ah, his wife was so sensible, no wonder he married her.

When he too was sent flying – considerably gentler though – he could only pout.

"And don't go making starry eyes at me in the middle of a fight, Nishiki!"

Would he ever get those pants back, he wondered.

* * *

 _Jay: Kaze please… Well, while I can't say 100% if any kids will show up during the actual plot, I could make a bonus or two with the kids and then Velour and Kinu could definitely meet c:_

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: Already working on part two of their shenanigans! C: Glad you liked it!_

* * *

 _Wooo I went to bed cause I was so tired (since I usually update this between midnight and 4AM my time) and then I've been out all day so here's a really late chapter but you get a 1k support too today and another update in a bunch of hours, so there's that, I guess?_

 _Enjoy!_

 _~Iscanox_


	69. Support Kamui - Mother

_Mother_

* * *

"Kagami-san… What's it like… having a… no, umm… being a mother, I mean?"

Kagami blinked in surprise at the question. Why would he ask that, she wondered, sending him a confused frown.

"Kamui-san… did you accidentally-?" she started, the young man before her spluttering, his cheeks growing red.

"NO! I mean… no, of course not! I was just… curious?" was the awkward and hesitant reply she received. Kagami continued to stare at him for a moment, until she felt sure that he hadn't actually gotten someone pregnant – Kamui's eyes were always easy to read – before she let out a soft sigh.

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain… but I'll try," she agreed easily then, with a small nod. Kamui's face brightened in response, though Kagami could swear he seemed a bit melancholic too. Perhaps he missed his own mother?

Regardless, Kagami decided she'd do her best to put her feelings into words, even if it did make her miss Kinu even more than she already did.

"Well, at times it's really tiring, it can feel like the entire world is against you – in a way, your child becomes your world, you see – and that you're doing everything wrong, but…" she trailed off, the thoughtful frown on her face turning into a soft smile instead. "Other times it's great fun, just playing around, having fun and enjoying it all…"

Letting out a chuckle, she shook her head.

"Certain days it can be frustrating… it can… be just anything really. But the one thing that never changes…"

Her eyes met Kamui's.

"Is that being a mother will always be the greatest feeling in the world, at least… to me it is."

Letting out a laugh, Kagami shrugged slightly. "Sorry, I suppose that wasn't a very good explanation…"

Kamui let out a chuckle himself before shaking his head.

"It was perfectly fine, thank you. I can see how it'd be a difficult question to answer but… I feel like I gained some insight."

Kagami could only stare in slight confusion as Kamui said his goodbyes before leaving.

 _My mothering instincts are tingling for some reason…_

* * *

" _Ne, Nishiki, could you do me a favor?"_

" _What is it, Kagami?"_

" _Could you take Kamui on a fishing trip tomorrow? Just for a few hours?"_

"… _Why?"_

"… _Because your beautiful wife is asking you to?"_

"… _You're planning something…"_

" _Perhaps… And do be nice about it, yeah? It's fine to tease him a little, but you better be nice to him when he undoubtedly outclasses your sad fishing skills, okay?"_

"… _Fi~ne. It's not like I can say no to that face~"_

" _Thank you, Nishiki."_

" _Anything for you, Kagami."_

* * *

"Nishiki is a bit… strange sometimes," Kamui noted, receiving an amused look from Kagami. Of course, Kamui didn't actually know that most of the time when Nishiki was acting 'strange' it was because she'd asked him to do something, but the fox did occasionally get into some seriously weird situations without her assistance.

"How so, Kamui-san?" she decided to ask regardless, attempting to keep the mischievous glint out of her eyes.

"He took me fishing the other day and… he acted a little… differently than usual…"

And boy, had Nishiki really acted out of character, she concluded, when Kamui told her all about their trip. Well, Kagami had already seen 'papa mode' before whenever Nishiki was around Kinu, but she supposed it'd be odd to these people. Still, when Kagami compared it to how most fathers she knew acted, it wasn't that strange really.

What had taken Kamui off guard was probably the cheering and encouraging comments Nishiki had made when the former did something that, while not spectacular, was worthy of praise.

 _Though he might have gone a bit overboard with it…_

Kagami found herself chuckling at the images.

"It was… nice, though, I guess? We had a lot of fun, actually…"

As Kamui continued telling her all about his day, Kagami couldn't help but beam at him.

 _Plan A was a success. Time for plan B._

* * *

" _Thank you for your help, Nishiki, I really appreciate it."_

" _Do I get a reward~?"_

"…"

" _Please?"_

"… _Couch."_

" _But Kagami-"_

" _ **Couch.**_ _"_

* * *

"Kamui-san, could you help me run an errand today?" she asked him out of the blue, finally having settled on how to go about her plan. The young prince had seemed confused at first, perhaps even hesitant, but eventually agreed.

The 'errand' was a simple trip to do some shopping under the guise of 'Nishiki's grumpy with me and I need something to bribe him with' which was… fairly close to the truth, at least. It started out simple, anyway, but Kagami _did_ need to find something to cheer up her fox – his pouting was really starting to make her feel just a little guilty – and she was rather picky about it.

"How about this one, Kagami-san?"

"No, that's too simple… Maybe this?"

"I'm not sure he'd like that one… Oh, this one looks nice!"

"Too formal, I think… He'd probably get it dirty right away too…"

"This is difficult…"

Kagami let out a soft laugh.

"Let's take a break for a little while, shall we?"

Kamui didn't even hesitate before agreeing, happily taking a seat at a nearby bench. Kagami wasn't surprised he'd be tired, considering her own feet felt like they would fall off at any second. But, she still had one task left to do before she could take a break. Sending Kamui a quick 'I'll be right back', she took a left down the road they came from, well on her way to the small dango stand.

She didn't have too big of a sweet tooth, but then again it was more so for Kamui than her own sake that she bought three skewers instead of her usual one.

"Here, you must be hungry, right? Since I dragged you out like this before lunch and everything," she told him with a smile, handing him two of the skewers with ease. By the time he realized he was holding the dango, he began spluttering and offering them back, though Kagami wasn't having any of that.

"Just take them, Kamui-san. I did buy them for you, you know."

"… Th…thanks? You didn't have to though, Kagami-san!"

She shrugged with a small smile.

"I wanted to, so don't worry about it, okay?"

He accepted it eventually, and happily nommed away at his skewers. Kagami couldn't help but beam at the sight, even if it did hit a bit too close to home, reminding her of how she still hadn't made that dango for Kinu like she promised.

"Hey… Kagami-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your daughter like? Could you tell me?"

Kagami chuckled then, but nodded.

"Sure, I'll tell you all about her. We sometimes call her the 'tiny terror' cause she always…"

* * *

"… _Kagami, this is really nice and all, but… we're not adopting him."_

"… _Why not?"_

" _Because if we adopt him, then you'll start wanting to adopt others and eventually you'll be considered the mother of all."_

"… _I… I would not!"_

" _Uh huh, sure you wouldn't. It's not like I've seen the way you look at all the young ones…"_

"… _Kinu would love some siblings, I'm sure…"_

"… _Then we'll make one instead of adopting an entire army."_

"… _This isn't about adopting at all, is it?"_

" _Whatever do you mean?"_

" _You just want to get me in bed again! Dammit, Nishiki!"_

" _Hahah… Busted…"_

* * *

 _Bonding time! So this is all one big combo of the C-A levels, but I might still write something for lil' Kamui sometime. Mama!Kagami strikes again, mothering the lil' dragon in her own sneaky way. I hope you enjoyed this drabble!_

 _Next up is Orochi!_

 _~Iscanox_


	70. Sexaginta Sex

**Spoiler Warning: Contains minor spoilers for characters joining in chapter 14!**

* * *

"… _We had some new people join us and well… Nishiki was very… distracted… by one of them… it made me just a little bit… jealous, I guess."_

* * *

They were staring at them, Kagami noted, and it set her on edge. She considered herself attractive, but that didn't change the fact that she was lacking in comparison to this 'Charlotte' when it came to the chest department. That Nishiki couldn't stop staring with that stupid blush on his cheeks as well only made things worse, and she found it difficult not to punch something.

With an annoyed huff she practically stormed out of the room instead, well on her way to the training grounds to work off some steam.

 _Men, ugh!_

When she found herself in front of a mirror that evening miserably eyeing her chest after hours of punching a log, she couldn't help but frown.

… _Should I dress differently..?_

A pair of arms encircled her waist and a chin landed on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not a mind reader, but I think I know what this is about, and I'm sorry."

"… It's alright. I know that I'm… lacking in some areas, so it's only natural…"

"… Eh?"

"Just… try not to make the staring so obvious next time…"

"… Oh, you… you think I was? OH… Well, this is… awkward…"

"… W…what?"

"N…Nothing… Don't worry about it…"

Nishiki didn't have the guts to tell her he'd been wondering what she would've looked like dressed like that, nor how worried it would've made him.

 _Kami knows the stares she gets are already driving me mad…_

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Kamui'll definitely show up more ;) The two of them will be up soon as well, especially since you helped me immensely with Aqua/Azura just now… I'll just casually be using that idea of yours perhaps because I totally didn't feel a bit stumped about her ;u; The other royals will be up eventually too! And yeah, I did consider the Awakening kids, cause I do have an idea for Luna in mind so far and the other two are equally precious (still can't adopt them, Kagami) so it's probably bound to happen!_

 _Phew… why are so many characters in Fates so precious?!_

* * *

 _Jealousy, rawr! Hope you enjoy the updates! C: Oh, and as I probably mentioned before, I love Charlotte, so this isn't meant to bash her in any way! But heck, I'd feel pretty jealous if I met her, so…_

 _~Iscanox_


	71. Sexaginta Septem

" _I adore your mother, really, I do… but I think I made her a bit to obsessed about fur…"_

* * *

"Get inside the barrel, Flannel."

"No! Let go of me, woman!"

"Get in there and I will!"

"NO!"

Nishiki could only helplessly chuckle, enjoying the moment as his wife's ire was directed at the Garou rather than him. Really, Nishiki knew there was no point in arguing with her when it came to baths. He'd learned that a long time ago, even if he was usually pretty hygienic anyway.

Because he'd been good – Kagami always rewarded him with ear scratches when he was – and had already taken a bath the moment he'd gotten back from their latest battle, he was happily seated on a comfortable bench rather than being forced into a bath barrel.

Kagami sent him a look upon hearing his amusement, and he sent her a wink before he swiftly transformed and pounced at the Garou. Flannel never stood a chance, being distracted and no doubt tired, and was easily pushed straight into the barrel.

The beaming smile Kagami sent him made the furious looks Flannel sent him barely noticeable.

 _I'm getting cuddles tonight!_

* * *

 _I've never cuddled with anyone, but I get the feeling it's really nice and it'd be really super nice with a fluffy fox (or fluffy wolf… thing?)_

 _Also, why is it that they kept the name of Flannel's mountain as 'Mount Garou' but they renamed his entire race to 'Wolfskin'?_

 _Ah well c:_

 _~Iscanox_


	72. Bonus - Sing With Me A Song

" _Ne, Shigure-kun?"_

" _Hmm, what is it, Kagami-san?"_

"… _There's this song… my mother sang it to me when I was young… I was wondering, if I taught it to you… would you sing it for me?"_

"… _Of course, Kagami-san."_

" _Heh… Thank you very much."_

* * *

" _Ah, are these the lyrics?"_

" _Yeah, well… what I remember, anyway…"_

" _I see… It's a very nice song."_

" _It is… The melody is very soothing too."_

" _Ah… are you going to sing it for me?"_

" _Errr… can't I just hum?"_

" _Your cheeks are very red, Kagami-san… are you too embarrassed to sing?"_

" _N-no! I just… I'm not that great of a singer… so…"_

" _Don't worry, Kagami-san. It's perfectly fine if you just hum."_

"… _Thank you, Shigure-kun."_

* * *

" _Kagami-san, hello. I believe I've mastered the song…"_

" _Ah, that's great!"_

" _Mmm, but… Kagami-san, this song… did your mother write it?"_

"… _She did."_

" _And… did she write it for you?"_

"… _Yes."_

" _I see… In that case, I'll need some more preparation. Would tomorrow evening be alright?"_

" _Night. Tomorrow night would be… preferable."_

" _Alright then, tomorrow night."_

"… _Mmm."_

* * *

"… _For a mother to write such a touching song for her daughter… I wonder if I can become this close with mother someday…"_

* * *

By the time Shigure had finished the song, he couldn't help but send Kagami a soft and sympathetic smile as the older woman kept wiping at her eyes helplessly. He'd had an idea that her request had to do with more than simple nostalgia, and it was painfully obvious now that he'd been correct.

"Kagami-san…"

She shook her head and let out a shaky breath.

"'m fine… Just give me a moment…"

Shigure obliged easily, well aware that some subjects shouldn't be breached without gentle care. When she'd calmed down a little, she sent him a grateful smile.

"I… sorry for breaking down on you like this… It's just…" she began in an attempt to explain herself, but Shigure understood and merely shook his head.

"It's alright, Kagami-san. While… I didn't intend to make you cry, your mother put a lot of love into that song... I feel very honored to have been given the chance to sing such a powerful song. So thank you, Kagami-san…"

 _And I hope that it eased your heart even if just a little…_

* * *

"… Hey… Shigure… why is Kagami crying?"

"Ah… Nishiki-san… I… I can explain?"

"… Did you do something weird to her?"

"… Wha-? Of course not, Nishiki-san! I was just-"

"Ah! Now she's crying even more! What did you do to my wife?!"

"I didn't do anything! N-Nishiki-san!"

"Shige-baka! You made mama cry!"

"K-Kinu-chan!"

"Yeah, get him, Kinu!"

"I will, papa!"

* * *

Kagami couldn't help but laugh helplessly even as tears ran down her cheeks as she watched her precious family chase down the poor young teen that she should probably be helping.

Considering the slight smile on Shigure's face though, she had a feeling he didn't really mind that much.

"Thank you… Shigure."

* * *

 _TwiliRupee: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them both! C: He's one of my favorites as well! I quite enjoy his cackle in both languages, myself c': He deserves more attention! Yeah… since the game isn't out here till May, I'm the opposite so far whereas I get confused when I see some of the English names instead… Flannel would've made a wonderful Avatar X''D It's very possible I'll be switching to English names after I get the game myself and if I write anything new then, but for now… X'D Thank you yet again! :D_

* * *

 _Jay: I'll answer it here regardless C: I'm only two or three cases through DR2 cause I have to use a script (no PSVita, so I have the JP version for psp) when playing, so I'm not too familiar with the characters, but… Komaeda is a definite favorite of mine along with Gundham. Out of the girls I actually really like Pekoyama as well as Sonia. I do adore Sonia/Gundham as well though! Also, look forward to that Orochi support! Should be up tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: Same! I wouldn't mind if a fluffy somewhat tsuntsun Garou was there too! And thank you! (I'll be noting you provided me with the idea too!) Enjoy this update! :D_

* * *

 _Why is this a Shigure bonus even though he's 1. Not in the story (yet?) and 2. Orochi's support is next?_

 _Simple. This isn't a support, but simply a bonus because the latest DLC for Fates had two variations of Hitori Omou where Shigure sings. I adore Shigure, and I adore his voice (Matthew Mercer does a good job too, but it made me sad he hums instead of singing) and I adore these two songs that came with the DLC, so this had to be done._

 _Oh, and do be careful if you're avoiding spoilers, because the wiki already has info about the DLC up on certain characters and it doesn't have spoiler warnings last I checked!_

 _~Iscanox_


	73. Sexaginta Octo

" _It was… pretty amusing really. I should've probably felt embarrassed, but it was just so hilarious!"_

* * *

Kagami could barely keep up her angry faced façade, wanting to do nothing but laugh at the situation. She'd been visiting the bathhouse and was having a nice chat with Aqua and Charlotte – once she'd gotten past her own jealousy – when Kamui had strolled inside without realizing his mistake. By the time he did and spluttered in embarrassment, Charlotte was already well on her way to forcibly remove him.

Really, it was pretty entertaining, watching the poor embarrassed young man try to avoid the axe – where had she gotten that from anyway? – aimed for him while trying to avoid staring at its wielder at the same time. Really, he was fighting a losing battle, and had he not been so flustered, perhaps he would've simply run outside.

Kagami preferred it this way though.

She still had a bit of mischievous fox in her, after all.


	74. Sexaginta Novem

" _We… had a lot of fun there, but… we missed you a lot, Kinu. Kagami… well, she didn't take it quite as well…"_

* * *

Nishiki was uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time Kagami cried, but it was the first time he hadn't been there. Even worse, he'd been terrified she'd been hurt when Takumi had shown up at his door with her passed out in his arms. The young prince had told him what had happened, how she'd gotten upset after a soldier had made a… somewhat tasteless comment about kids, and how it'd only escalated from there.

He was grateful Takumi had intervened – as well as his retainers, he'd thank them later – but it was hardly enough to soothe his temper or his urge to absolutely wreck the one responsible for his wife falling unconscious due to stress and the fact that she'd apparently been _punched_.

At least she'd given the guy a black eye in return, but Nishiki planned to do a lot more than that when he got his hands on him.

At least he had Takumi's blessing, and the young prince easily agreed to keep an eye on Kagami until he got back.

That soldier never even saw him coming.

* * *

 _Jay: Precisely!_

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: Awww… I'm glad you liked them both! And here… *hands tissues* !_

* * *

 _So, I_ was _planning on uploading this, chapter 70 and a support, but… that's getting delayed, sorry! There will be a fluffy bonus instead which I hope will suffice. I'm not quite satisfied with the support nor chapter 70 just yet (as I ran out of pre-written drabbles some time ago) but they should be up tomorrow along with chapter 71 (I'm hoping!)! This also ended up a bit more angsty than I meant it to..?_

 _~Iscanox_


	75. Bonus - Family

**Contains post-plot Eun & family spoilers (no game-plot spoilers tho!)**

* * *

 _Family_

* * *

It wasn't often Baize felt at peace. Perhaps it was due to his old age, or the fact that his grandson tended to shirk his duties nowadays. He couldn't entirely blame the boy, considering the family he'd made was a lovely one, but it still gritted the old fox's nerves. Really, he'd hoped Kagami would've pushed Nishiki a little more, but he supposed she was enjoying their family too much as well.

Really, they were hopeless the whole lot of them.

With a scoff and a shake of his head, he wasted no time in steering his steps towards the familiar house the four of them shared. It looked just as homely as ever inside, and it was obvious they were outside considering the lack of noise. His weary old bones were grateful Kagami had insisted on a door out the back straight into their little garden, because really, he wasn't the spry young fox he'd once been.

His great grandkids reminded him of that near every day, they did.

The sight he stumbled upon didn't surprise him in the slightest, considering how lazy his grandson was starting to become outside of urgent business, and while it did annoy the old fox, he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

Nishiki and Kinu were comfortably napping next to each other in the grass just below one of the trees, as was the norm with those two, whereas the somewhat more responsible members of the family were… making flower crowns?

Baize squinted just a little – his eyesight was _not_ going bad – and confirmed that yes, they were indeed weaving flowers together. Well, one of them anyway. Kagami seemed to be having quite a lot of trouble with it actually, her expression one of immense concentration tipped off with just a tiny hint of a frown.

The little one's ears twitched, the only movement giving away the fact that Baize had been noticed, before he took cover behind his mother. The old fox scoffed with just a hint of affection before he sent Kagami a nod. She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I did try to wake him, but…"

"He went right back to sleep?"

She nodded with a short laugh and Baize's own lips tugged upwards just a little bit more. At least it gave him an excuse to drop off his own paperwork onto Nishiki's workload later. A fitting punishment, that'd be.

The little one, in the meantime, stared at him with big eyes, barely visible as he peeked up behind his mother's shoulders. Unlike Kinu, who took after both her parents fairly equally, the only thing giving away Nishiki as his father were the fluffy ears atop his head and his short tail – it looked more like that of a bunny, he thought, but perhaps it'd grow more as he got older. His eyes were a brilliant blue much like his mother's, and his hair just as dark as hers. He didn't even have a hint of his father's hair, like Kinu did.

Baize didn't necessarily have a problem with this, other than the fact that he'd been hoping for a fluffier tail on the little thing, but it was more so his seemingly timid personality that bothered the old fox. To be fair, he hadn't exactly been visiting as often as he should have, and most of his visits had been when their youngest couldn't even crawl, but to hide behind his mother from a fellow fox…

Baize sighed, arms crossed in slight displeasure, but did try to send the little guy what he hoped was a comforting smile. And boy, did he receive a beaming smile in return. Took after his mother indeed, he did.

"So when can I expect that lazy excuse of a fox to get to work?"

Kagami merely shrugged in response, glancing over at her husband. Nishiki looked far too comfortable to be getting up anytime soon. Honestly, it was all rather troublesome.

Ah well, the old fox at least found some solace in the fact that he finally did get some quality time with the youngest, even if he was forced to wear that silly flower crown.

"Jii-chan looks like princess now!"

Moire definitely had a way with words.

* * *

Nishiki's lips tugged up slightly as he continued to act the oblivious sleeper.

He was never letting his grandfather live that down.

* * *

 _Fluff? Fluff. Fluff!_

 _Moire is a kind of fabric that has a watery like pattern, keeping with the theme of fabrics and fluffy foxes and all that jazz! Family bonding fluff is one of the loveliest kinds of floof c: To whoever that guessed there'd be another kid… well, you know who you are, and have a cookie! I hope anyone that chose to read this bonus enjoyed it! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	76. Support Suzukaze - Killer Lady

"Kagami-san, a question, if I may?"

The woman in question blinked in slight surprise at the voice, before she turned around with a small smile. And if it held an edge of amusement, Suzukaze chose not to comment on it.

"What is it, Suzu-san?"

He did seem to twitch slightly at the nickname, but really, his expression when she'd tried calling him Suzu the first time was even better. Having grown used to waiting – Kinu took her time to get the proper words out sometimes – Kagami patiently continued smiling until the green haired ninja had decided he was ready to accept the inevitable and move on. Kagami was at least kind enough to not refer to him that way around others, and she wasn't planning on doing it forever either.

"… Could you, perhaps, explain to me the reasons for your inquiry about women in my company?"

She had a feeling it'd be about that. Truly, the ninja had sent her the funniest looks ever since she'd tried to open his eyes to his ability to down a woman with his very presence. Ah well, she did figure she'd have to answer him sometime.

"I asked because… well, you don't seem to notice the effect you have on people, women especially."

She resisted the urge to chuckle again when his face took on a rather amusing expression, seemingly confused, shocked and embarrassed all at once.

"W-what..?"

Mother's instincts kicking in, she couldn't help but pat him comfortingly on the shoulder, a somewhat pitying smile on her face. Poor thing was starting to look like he was contemplating his entire existence.

"You're not the only one, you know. But you didn't seem to notice, so I was a bit worried… It'd be rather bad if dozens of young maidens approached you claiming you fathered their children, after all…"

"… _WHAT?!_ "

"…Ah, Kamui-san…"

"Kamui-sama… this… isn't what it sounds like…"

"Yes, I was merely educating Kaze-san on the importance of exercising caution when around women and- Kamui-san..? Where are you going? Hey, wait!"

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: Well, this was only tiny toddler Moire, and who knows what he'll be like when he gets a bit older ;D I'm glad you like him though :D_

* * *

 _Wow. Hello! So, this is a tad disappointing for everyone, I'd wager. I haven't updated in several days and all you get is a very short support chapter… thing is, I've been busy cleaning up an apartment (convention this weekend and having people over so it had to be done ;; ), getting some more stuff together for my Charlotte cosplay and shamelessly getting addicted to Fire Emblem 12 (Marth's support is one of the greatest things and clearly the whole bathing thing+ avatars are genetic considering Chrom's support as well…) and I'm very sorry for not updating! Regular updates will hopefully commence tomorrow, but do note I won't be updating at all between April 1_ _st_ _and 3_ _rd_ _due to the convention!_

 _Again, really sorry for not updating! You may pelt me with tomatoes! D:_

 _~Iscanox_


	77. Septuaginta

**Spoiler warning: Contains spoilers for chapter 15 of Invisible Kingdom/Revelations.**

* * *

" _I hated that place. I kept getting lost and going up and down those stairs… it tired me out. So naturally, I made Nishiki take responsibility."_

* * *

Letting out a breathless laugh, Kagami sent yet another enemy flying with her wind spell, awkwardly clutching at Nishiki's neck when he pounced so she wouldn't fall off. She hadn't so far, and she hoped to keep it that way – it'd be pretty embarrassing otherwise. Partially because Nishiki might not actually let her climb back on if she did fall off with the excuse she could get hurt – which she knew wasn't the real reason, he just felt embarrassed having her on his back like this.

But really, all of it could be blamed on Kamui and his insistence on climbing those ridiculous stairs. Who would want to live in a place with seven stories anyway? She definitely preferred the single floor their home had back in the village. In fact, perhaps she should just ask Nishiki to make it illegal to have stairs of any kind on their mountain? It was starting to seem like a brilliant idea to her, honestly.

Though… if there were never any stairs, she wouldn't be able to hitch any rides unless…

"… Ne, Nishiki?"

"Yeah?"

"… As your wife, I declare the right to be allowed to ride you at any time, okay?"

"… K-Kagami…"

Neither of them noticed poor Kamui's red face nor the look on his face.

Was this how all married couples acted?

Kami, had Garon acted this way when he was younger?!

"Hey Kamui-san, you're looking a bit green there… you okay?"

"I think I need a bucket…"


	78. Septuaginta Unus

**Spoiler warning: This chapter contains spoilers for chapter 16 of Invisible Kingdom/Revelations.**

* * *

"… _If they hadn't shown up… W-well… It was my fault to begin with, leaving her vulnerable like that… I'll always be thankful to Ryouma-san for protecting her."_

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. One moment she'd been next to two of the others, the next a wall of fire separated them.

And all of the enemies were on her side.

They really needed to invest in a proper tactician because Kamui's inexperience was really starting to piss Nishiki off. He didn't blame their predicament fully on the young royal, but he couldn't stop the surge of anger that surfaced at the sight of his wife having to take on three opponents by herself because Kamui had unthinkingly activated a dragon vein without taking her into account.

What frustrated him even more, however, was the fact that he simply had no way of reaching her unless he jumped through the fire itself.

Kagami was a mage, and for her to take on two swordsmen and a lancer all by herself in close quarters was a recipe for disaster.

A newfound surge of fear spread a chilly feeling throughout his body.

 _I… I don't care if it'll burn me half to death. I'm going to have to jump through one of these damn walls!_

Except, the moment when he thought Kagami would be cut down a blur of red came from behind the sword wielder, promptly stabbing the man through the chest. Time seemed to stop. The very air felt tinged with electricity for those very slow moments, before things seemed to move again.

Kagami was safe, sending off the spell she'd been channeling towards the lancer, while the red blur – who turned out to be Kamui's older brother of all people – took care of the last swordsman nearby.

Nishiki let out a sigh of relief.

He'd have to thank the royal later.

After he was done chewing – possibly literally – out Kamui for not thinking things through before acting.

* * *

 _Progressing through the plot! Yes, I skipped soooo many things about the Rainbow Sage, I'm aware. I just don't like reciting the game script word by word OTL It also doesn't help most of the scenes only feature the royals so it's kind of hard to include others because 'do I include everyone or just two-three people?'._

 _Regardless, enjoy this update!_

 _And yes, I poked at the fact that Kamui, who has no experience in battle prior to the very start of the game, is trusted to lead an army through war. So he's a_ bit _more flawed here in the sense that maybe he's not the best at tactics. Better get yourself a Robin!_

 _~Iscanox_


	79. Septuaginta Duo

" _Kamui-san's older siblings were quite the characters… What worried me the most was the fact that Nishiki wanted to eat one of them, though…"_

* * *

"But he looks like a lobster!"

"He doesn't! Get your eyes checked!"

"… Can you check them for me?"

"Is this a lead up to some sort of lame pick up line about how you get lost in my eyes?"

"…"

"… I swear, Nishiki… you're hopeless sometimes."

"… I still think he looks like he'd taste good."

"We are not eating him. That'd be cannibalism."

"… For _you_ , but not for _me_."

"… I can't believe we're even having this conversation."

* * *

Kamui couldn't help but stare in wonder and shock as Kagami performed some sort of painful looking move on her unfortunate husband, the man in question letting out a loud whine saying something about joking and 'please stop'. But, like the somewhat headstrong woman Kamui had figured she was, she didn't give in.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"… Kind of."

"… I'm never getting married."

"Agreed…"


	80. Septuaginta Tres

" _He didn't say anything about it… but he couldn't trick my nose. He was really upset, and I think I can understand it… it must've felt like he was holding out his hand and they just slapped it away."_

* * *

Nishiki let out yet another sigh before he sneakily sent another friend of Kamui's to go talk to him. The fox never specified, but would merely suggest that Kamui looked like he would appreciate some company, and when it came to those better acquainted with the young prince they realized quite easily what it all was about after a few hinting looks.

It wasn't a lot, but Nishiki figured it was better than nothing.

 _Maybe I'll send Kagami…_

But he knew the only real way of solving the issue, was if Kamui actually got a chance to talk to them.

And Nishiki wasn't sure if that would ever happen.

* * *

 _Sorry for the lateness in uploading this! Been busy and tired and stuff! Updates should be regular from now on though!_

 _~Iscanox_


	81. Septuaginta Quattuor

**Spoiler warning: This chapter contains spoilers for chapter 17 of Invisible Kingdom/Revelations.**

* * *

"… _They were… unique? Honestly, I'm not sure how to feel about them, even now…"_

* * *

"Has thou been struck by the burning steel of evil, fair maiden?!"

Kagami let out a confused noise, eyes struggling not to stray from the young man's face – wow he had more cleavage than most women she'd seen – before she shook her head. He… was asking if she had been hurt, right..?

"I'm fine, I just got knocked off of my feet is all," she explained swiftly before getting up, taking the hand offered to her gratefully. Casting a quick glance around the area, she noted with disdain that most familiar faces were pretty far away.

 _Just my luck…_

"Lord Leon appears to be elsewhere," another voice commented and Kagami blinked in surprise. Yet another young man was standing there – how had she missed him till now? Were her eyes going bad? Was she becoming old?! – this one with far less cleavage though. Shaking her head to rid it of such thoughts, she made a vague motion in the direction she'd come from.

"I assume this ah… Lord Leon is Kamui-san's… brother? If so then he's back there somewhere…"

Man number two sent her a swift nod – and was he smirking? – before sending an arrow flying into the chest of a nearby enemy. And then he was off.

 _Umm..._

"While it pains me to leave a fair maiden, my aching blood ails me and demands I slay my lord's enemies with haste! Pray tell, will you be alright?"

Kagami could do little but nod, not entirely sure what he meant – aching blood? Had he gotten that checked by a healer? – but he seemed to know what he was doing at least.

And she also was beginning to feel a little faint, what with the blood constantly rushing to her face.

… _I should ask him where he got that outfit though…_

* * *

 _I… I'm not sure if I got Odin's way of talking right but… I hope so? I really do adore him so I tried my hardest! Also a little bit of Zero~ We're getting somewhere c:_

 _~Iscanox_


	82. Septuaginta Quinque

"… _W-why are you looking at me like that? I wasn't jealous! I really wasn't! That kid's got nothing on my fur!"_

* * *

He was flirting with her.

Some kid – well, to be fair he was probably an adult but Nishiki didn't truly care – was flirting shamelessly with his wife and she was blushing in embarrassment with a small smile and he was _not_ jealous. Not at all. He was just a little bit concerned. People could get the wrong idea, right?

That'd be bad, right?

Now, Nishiki knew his beloved wife would never cheat on him, so of course he wasn't jealous when she let out a delighted laugh due to something this 'Lazward' said, nor did he feel even an ounce of jealousy when Lazward joined her in laughing, scratching the back of his head with a small blush.

Not at all.

He had no reason to be after all.

So what if he was just a little tiny bit on edge and kept sending the guy sour looks that weren't noticed? It just meant he was a little annoyed.

And when he promptly picked up Kagami and took off before anyone could even realize it, well, he was just looking out for her, making sure she didn't strain herself by walking.

When she laughed at him helplessly as he sulked that evening though, he admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe, he'd been a teeny tiny bit jealous.

"Honestly, Nishiki… you're too cute sometimes…"


	83. Septuaginta Sex

"… _I was a bit overwhelmed… and I think I scared the poor thing, but… words can't even describe how happy I was…"_

* * *

Kagami hadn't been able to stop herself from hugging the young man in front of her, disregarding his flustered protests completely and ignoring the laughter of his retainers as they watched him struggle uselessly. Her grip wasn't so easily broken, after all.

Leon hadn't done a whole lot, and all of it had been because Kamui had asked him to, but Kagami was thankful beyond words regardless, her right hand clutching the small mirror he'd given her tightly. It'd only work once, he'd told her, but once was more than she felt she could've asked for.

So perhaps she'd broken a lot of rules with her behavior, and maybe just maybe she'd spooked the young prince of Nohr, but damned if she cared at the moment.

Hell, if she hadn't been married she could've kissed him in her bout of gratefulness – and wouldn't that have been awkward.

" _If there's ever something I can do to repay you for this, just ask and I will."_

* * *

 _Oh my what could this mean I wonder~? C;_

 _Spent most of yesterday in bed, thus no update. Sorry about that~_

 _~Iscanox_


	84. Septuaginta Septem

"… _Well, if we ever did decide to adopt a kid, he was on the top of the list for me, haha…"_

* * *

The two of them had done little but stared at the small mirror for longer than they could care to count. Nishiki didn't really understand the details, but apparently the mirror was imbued with some kind of magic and it was that very magic that allowed them to see the small form of their daughter currently playing some sort of game with his grandfather, even though they were so far apart.

She couldn't hear them, or see them for that matter, but it was still something they both considered heartwarming.

But he'd thank the guy responsible for their little miracle later. For now, they'd make the most of it. Once might've been enough, but that didn't mean they wouldn't drag it out for as long as possible.


	85. Septuaginta Octo

**Spoiler warning: This chapter contains spoilers for chapter 18 of Invisible Kingdom.**

" _I didn't know her well… but she deserved so much better."_

* * *

Kagami didn't cry.

 _She didn't deserve this._

Kagami did not cry.

 _She was supposed to see her home grow radiant._

Kagami didn't shed any tears.

 _She had hopes, dreams, things she wanted to achieve._

Kagami's face remained blank.

 _She was too young._

Kagami didn't flinch when her husband laid a concerned hand on her shoulder.

 _She shouldn't have had to die like this._

Kagami simply let out a deep, tired sigh, closing her eyes slowly.

 _Because how can I cry, when the tears are not mine to shed?_

Kagami did not cry, but she grieved.

Noble actions or not, Scarlet deserved to live.


	86. Septuaginta Novem

" _Kagami was so mad with me… but I had to know. I… I thought_ _ **she**_ _deserved to know."_

* * *

"You're… the eldest prince of Nohr, right?"

The tall blonde in front of him nodded without hesitation, though there was an obvious look of confusion on his face. Nishiki wasn't surprised, after all, he'd approached him out of nowhere, and the look on his face was intense. But he needed to know, and their breaks were few and far in-between.

"It was… some time ago, but… there was a small village, Akano, that was razed by the Nohrian army. Why?"

Honestly, had it been due to anything else, Nishiki would've laughed at the utterly shocked expression on Marx's face, but as it was, he was far more concerned with the prince's answer.

"I… I see. So you know about that, then."

Even if his voice hadn't been strained and his lips set in a frown, Nishiki would've been able to tell that the prince wasn't very comfortable with his inquiry.

In response to the not so satisfying reply, Nishiki found himself sending the prince a hard stare.

"I do."

When Marx sighed, the fox found himself thinking that it was far too heavy a sigh for him.

"I wasn't there, so I cannot tell you precisely what happened, however… What I can tell you is that the man responsible is no longer of this world. I… don't know if this will ease your mind or not, but such is the case, nonetheless."

It didn't ease his mind, not really, but then he doubted he'd ever truly feel at ease on the subject even if he had personally torn the one responsible apart.

"That tells me about the who, but what I want to know is _why_?"

* * *

He didn't like the answer, and the eldest prince of Nohr said nothing more, accepting his anger and the brand new bruise on his cheek.

And if anyone noticed the two of them seemed to be avoiding each other, they were polite enough not to ask.


	87. Octoginta

**Note: Expect various spoilers for Revelation chapter 19+ from here onwards.**

* * *

" _I hated that world. I know… it might be cruel to say so, but even now… setting foot in that place unnerves me."_

* * *

Kagami felt the urge to hush the royals in front of her. Their voices seemed far too loud for her and she worried it would bring enemies to them.

 _Or something worse…_

Nishiki seemed to agree with her, if his tense shoulders were anything to go by. The two shared a look, before continuing on. While Kagami couldn't help but feel like they were walking into a trap, there was little anyone could do to convince Kamui to change his mind.

 _The goodness in his heart is not a bad thing… but his habit of blindly trusting others is concerning. Others may follow him for his ability to trust, but I worry…_

Letting out a soft sigh, Kagami studied the 'guide' a bit closer. So far, so good, but she decided then that she'd make sure to keep an eye on the child. She, if anyone, knew how devious kids could be.

 _I hope this ends soon… I want to go home again._


	88. Octoginta Unus

"… _Take my advice, don't try to break into castles, okay? It's far more trouble than you'd think…"_

* * *

The first sign of trouble was the near death of the Hoshidan prince. Nonetheless, the group had continued fighting onwards. Nishiki found himself casting protective glances in Kagami's direction far more than usual. He almost wanted to curse his superior senses, because each time anyone dismissed a sound or a scent as nothing, he knew it wasn't. The enemies were just staying out of sight, were biding their time to ambush them.

He shared an understanding glance with Flannel, the Garou similarly troubled by their predicament.

 _At least,_ Nishiki thought, _we weren't the only ones suspicious of that kid…_

With tense shoulders and a troubled mind he settled down next to his lover that night, pulling her closer than he usually would – they were in the company of children and all.

The look she sent him was one of concern, but he could tell she too felt tense.

"I don't like this place," she whispered softly, letting out a sigh. Nishiki could only nod and agree.

"I miss home."

"I do too."

* * *

 _AM I BACK? OH I'M BACK BABY! I've clocked a solid 280+ hours into Fates (Only 100 more and I'll be at Awakening level wooo!) and I may have written Nishiki as Kaden a few times – though for the sake of consistency and preference I'll stick to Japanese names for this – but I'm BACK!_

 _My absence was due to a variety of reasons, mostly related to me feeling down as well as being busy with other things, and while I'd initially planned to get back to this last month, my cat had to be put down and I couldn't really bring myself to start up writing again._

 _I still miss the lil tyke, but I'm better now. The fluff will do me good :)_

 _Also, gave Kagami a slight design change and did a sprite edit of Kamui of her for that FE feel._

 _Anyway, look forward to more!_

 _~Iscanox_


	89. Octoginta Duo

" _To face an enemy that gain and lose strength depending on where you are? It's terrifying…"_

* * *

Kagami found herself doubting Kamui's strategies more often than not – but then had he ever been taught tactics? – however, teaming her up with Zero to ensure any treasure was found and obtained when both of them were mainly long-range attackers felt like something even a child knew was a bad idea.

Things were fine at the start, having plenty of others to cover them, but when team treasure – a name Zero had insisted on for reasons unknown to Kagami – split off from the main group to search out treasure, Kagami quickly realized that not only was the building confusing to navigate, the fluctuating strength of their opponents was becoming a serious problem.

Being far more capable of retaliating at close range, Kagami found herself in front of Zero most of the time, doing her best to dodge any attacks while sending out her own magic to strike back. And she'd admit, Zero did a good job of covering her, but she wasn't a skilled close range fighter and that would hardly change anytime soon.

It certainly didn't help when a samurai in front of her gained a sudden boost in strength and speed and nearly bisected her either. Thankfully, Zero had pulled her out of the way in time – though not in time to save most of her robe.

Nishiki would throw a fit, no doubt, when his wife returned with a large gash straight through her outfit, _and won't that be fun…_

"… Thanks," she threw out quickly with a nod towards the archer, who let out a low laugh, enjoying the eyeful he was getting.

 _At least I wasn't naked underneath. There's always that._

And Zero certainly seemed more motivated now, if his sudden increase of speed was anything to go by.

"… It's always good to know I have ways of motivating people to do better. Though I should probably keep this to myself for now…" she muttered to herself, watching the enigmatic outlaw open yet another chest.

"… Is that why Nishiki always keeps his shirt partially open?"

* * *

 _Kinda lighthearted chapter with little plot. I had to make it lighthearted to keep myself from actually making Kagami hate it as much as I do. I really, REALLY don't like the endgame maps of Revelation. I hate their gimmicks and how long I have to spend on some of them to clear them._

 _And look at that! Kagami and Zero supporting? Woaaah. And I can admit to doing the same thing with sending off Zero to grab treasure, though usually with a nice bodyguard. And while you might think "Oh, fanservice" the reason Kagami got a big rip in her clothes is because, as stated, Zero pulled her away rather than blocking the attack like they do in game on every 4th attack. To me, an archer blocking a blow is kinda… not logical XD_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Next week the chapter might be delayed due to some extra stuff I've got to do then!_

 _~Iscanox_


	90. Octoginta Tres

_**This chapter contains spoilers for chapter 22-23 of Revelation.**_

* * *

"… _I intend to make sure the two of you never have to go through what Aqua did back then…"_

* * *

Aqua was often thought of as calm, collected and almost stoic at times. And so, when she burst into tears as her mother faded from existence, most were shocked. Nishiki was no exception to this, as he found himself awkwardly wanting to reach out to her, but being hesitant to do so. Would she accept his attempt at comfort? Would she even _want_ it?

His interactions with Aqua had been somewhat limited, and so he was at a loss of what to do. Moreover…

 _How do I comfort someone, when nothing that can be said will make it better?_

When Kagami gave him a gentle push forward though, he found himself crouching down next to Aqua, gently petting her head. Kagami soon joined him, pulling the sobbing girl into her arms.

It didn't fix anything, but perhaps it helped, just a little.

* * *

 _(The delay was not supposed to be this long! DX Blame Breath of The Wild for being released, and then I applied to beta-test a thing and got the part, so I've been working… Moreover I've been having some issues related to body pain since December and it's gotten worse recently (going to the doctor next week) so it's kept me from writing. But, good news! There'll be a double update this coming weekend to make up for it! C: )_

 _If you feel like I'm going through the Revelation chapters kinda fast sometimes, you're not wrong. There are a few chapters of the game that I'll be putting more detail into, but as stated before, my personal bias towards some of these maps might be showing haha… Moreover, this story is set to be finished by 100 chapters (not counting bonuses), and we're at 83 so far. We're getting to the endgame of this story everyone…_

 _~Iscanox_


End file.
